Gigadimension Connection: An Untold Journey of Anti-Hero
by Asharoth's Chronicle
Summary: Take place after victory. Gamindustri peaceful day have come back to both dimension, until a fate make CPU's meet a young man that they never meet before. The one who come from past, and watch the today to future of Gamindustri. The one, who Rei known very well. Male CPU. OC X Rei. Little bit Gore later. (DISCONTINUE)
1. Prologue - Remember Past

**Hello and welcome to my second story. This is another story I come up after sometime and needed before my first story reach certain chapter so there will be no question later. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

After previous event with Rei Ryghts (from Hyperdimension), Gamindustri in both Hyperdimension and Ultradimension come into peaceful again. Seven Sages under UD Rei Ryghts reformed as the peacekeeper of Gamindustri along with UD CPU's.

Aside from that, what Rei do now? Of course, after series event happen before, the first things she was do is—

"I should have come home regularly, now it becomes dusty..."

Come to her house, her **real** house aside from place she uses to sleep when in Seven Sages base. After quite some time... actually, it was really long time, she was deciding to come to her house at least. When she's enter her house, as she expected, dust and spider web already on anywhere she can see.

"Hah... Now I need to clean up all of this. I can't complain to anyone because it basically my own fault. Hah..."

After her second sigh, she was begun to clean her house. It takes a lot of time to clean her house that even though not big but at least able to hold up four persons there. After the all rooms were clean up, she's continued to clean the attic, where she found also found very disastrous by dust, spider web and... some leftover from anything that leave that thing.

"Uh~~~ need more time to finish clean up..."

And she begins to clean up again. She was exhaust, but if she leaves this out, there's chance that she will not able to clean her attic later. When she was in middle of cleaning, she's distracted by large very dusty cupboard where she's very familiar with it.

"Is this..."

She's clean it a little before open it. Inside of it, she can see lot of stuffs.

"It's very nostalgic, is it...?"

Those stuffs, was stuff from her nation Tari before it downfall due herself. When she was destroy Tari by her own power, as reminder of her past and wrongdoing she's try to collect as much as possible any survived stuff from her nation. She's take one by one those stuffs, where only make her remember her bad past as CPU of Tari, except for one thing—

—a single old photo.

"There's lot of bad stuff I do in past... but only this was the most happiest moment I have before I become CPU..."

On that old photo image, there are Rei when she's still at least called young woman... and a young man beside her. That young man has black hair and good figure. His attire consist a simple white shirt and black parka jacket and black trouser with simple brown boots. That image show her and that young man smiling, like it was a very happy moment for both of them.

"I was very pathetic before. Everyone always bully me, tease me or harass me for what I doing, but not him. No matter what pathetic things I do, he always kind to me..."

She's remembering her past with that young man. Her days before with him were her happiest moments she has. Where everyone is looks down to her, he always seen her in good way. When she's something wrong, he's never angry to her, only tell her to try to not do it again. When she was disappoint him, he's also not mad and just let it pass like it was something that will happen anyway.

It was something good happen in her pathetic life before. But as she remembers it more, she doesn't notice that her tears were flowing down.

"But he's gone..."

It happens really fast that time. They're always promise each other to meet on certain place, but one day, he's not coming. She thinks he's just late so she was waiting for him. Day becomes dark, so she decides to go back because she thinks maybe he was really busy so he can't go to meet her. Day after day, she's waiting, but he's never come. She's become worry and suspect that he was go for another girl, but she decline that thought because she knows, that he will not disappoint her, even though she was disappoint him pretty much. Her worry becomes fear as time goes fly, so she decides to search for him.

As pathetic as she is, she is able to get trace of the young man she search for. One trace to another, she finally able to get his track, where she only found something very horrible to be saw.

In the end of track, lead her on some abandoned old temple. She doesn't know why he was going there and decide to see what inside that old temple. Even it was hard, she able to trace where he was going inside the temple, lead her to some large room. And there, she was found something that makes her very shock.

Inside that room, in middle of it, there's a trace... a blood trace spread out from middle to everywhere. To pillars, to walls, to everywhere. A very disgusting view that she can seen. But what make her shock was right in middle of room where the center of blood traces where.

A single necklace, a very familiar necklace to her. It was a necklace she gives to him as celebration for their 1 year relationship. She is fall to her knee as she reaches that necklace. She grab that necklace with her hands that trembling non-stop due her shock. She's put that necklace close to her chest as her tears begin to falling down. And that time, only her cry that can be heard inside that place.

"He was a good man. So good that I can tell that I don't even deserve to him, yet he's choose me. But... he was ended like that..."

After that, she was tried to found out what really happen to him. Most of what she found from people was before; he was going together with bands of treasure hunter and located that temple. No one knows what happen inside, except a giant pillar of light suddenly erupts from that temple and after that, no one seen get out from there. No matter she asked, she always get a same answer. As the time flow, she begins to accept that he was gone and can't come back, forever.

"...There's no time to crying for past. I must see forward to future... for his sake too."

She's put that photo on her pocket and continued her cleaning up again, where still far from done.

Unknown to her, a figure was looking toward her house for quite times. After that, the figure muttered, "I'm sorry, Rei..." before disappear when the moon light not shine upon him.


	2. Remember me Part 1 (Arc I - Azure)

**Hello readers! Sorry for too long to update, have some stuff to do before. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Remember me - part 1 : Fate Encounter**_

Peaceful day in Gamindustri, where our adorable (Self Proclaimed) Main Character CPU was in her way, lazing around inside her Basilicom by playing game all day.

"That was my point to be Neptune!" Neptune said, "Your adorable main character of my own franchise!" and she taking victory sign.

 **[It's only less than 50 words and you already break the 4** **th** **wall!?]**

"Aww~~~ come on Author! This is normal in Hyperdimension Neptunia to break 4th wall anyway!"

 **[Only you who break it often! I feel sorry to other Authors who need to deal with you when they're making their own story.]**

"That's my adorable point anyway."

 **[That's not adorable.]**

"Mou~~! You meanie!" Neptune got angry to Author with adorable way.

When Neptune still does what she does, someone come in to room. It was Nepgear, Neptune's young sister. Even though people always mistake her as the older one thanks for her appearance and her mature personality.

"Well... that was quite often happen when people seen us," Nepgear said as she place snack she bought on table, "I already adjust with it."

Neptune becomes tired to Author who ignoring her and just continue her playing session. Nepgear who always spoil her big sister knows that if Neptune don't do anything than playing, soon enough Histoire will burst out from door and yelling to her.

"NEPTUNE!" speaks of the devil, "how much I tell you to do your job as CPU properly!"

"But Histy~~ I was working really hard before after defeat the final boss before! Can I get some rest or something?"

"You're always says that everytime I told you to do your job as CPU in past few months after that!"

"Few months!? Wow... I can only feels few hours just passed. Time sure pass really fast."

"It was because of you that lazing all around so you don't notice how much time pass!" she looks toward Nepgear, "and you! Young lady. You must not spoil her like this! This is why she becomes lazier than before!"

"I-I'm sorry Histoire!" Nepgear apologize.

"Apologize accepted. Then for you..." she looks toward Neptune, "get out and do your job properly there!" Histoire kick out both of them from basilicom.

* * *

"Aw~~~ working is so boring. And looks on sky too! It was sunny day and to spent it on work is really wasted it."

"Um... Sis? Even if you say that, Histoire will not let us comeback before we do some job," Nepgear said.

"I know it Nep. Jr. Let's just do some quick quest and comeback for some pudding!"

"I doubt she will let you just for that."

"I-I know it too! Aww~~~ come on Author! Give me some plot development device or something so the story will not become boring!"

 **[You were the one who asked it, Neptune. Okay... got it! Just press the button in front of you.]**

"Button?"

Suddenly, a small device with big red button appears in front of Neptune. Both Neptune and Nepgear just sweat-dropped for seen that.

"Um... is this what you called a plot development device... kinda... normal, I guess?" Nepgear said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's press this!" Neptune presses the button.

Suddenly, explosions occurred on some part of Planeptune. It can be heard people scream from far away.

"NEPU! Even if that plot development, I don't know that it will be here!"

 **[Well... it's really rare to things happen in Planeptune so, it will be more exciting if at least something happens once, right?]**

"I don't know it was exciting or not..." Nepgear said.

"It was something you say, Nep Jr." Neptune transforms into Purple Heart, "But we can't forget that our citizen was in danger. Let's go Nep Jr!"

"Right Sis!" Nepgear followed transforming into Purple Sister.

Both of them fly toward where the explosion occurred. More closely there, they can see some monster threaten people.

"It's really emergency situation Nep Jr. Let's help those people!" Purple Heart said.

"Okay!" Purple Sister said.

They're flying down toward peoples who got threaten by monsters. Purple Heart slashes the closed monster and save those peoples. Meanwhile, Purple Sister is shooting monster to make people able to escape.

They're keeping attacking those monsters where most citizens already escape. They're already defeating most of monster, but it's still far from done.

"It's really hard fight here. Nep Jr, are you still okay?" Purple Heart said.

"I'm okay Sis. We must defeat them all so citizen will—"

She's stopping in the middle of her due see something. Not far from them, in Bench Park, someone was laying there. From it appearance, it was young man with black parka jacket with azure trim and crimson shirt, along with black pants with azure color line in side and black boots. From what he do, he was sleeping there with small book covered his face.

"Sis!"

"Tch! Nep Jr, help that man escape. I'll cover you."

"Okay!"

She's floating toward that young man while open a way toward him. Meanwhile, Purple Heart try to hold back monsters so her sister can save that young man.

"Sir? Sir?" she try to wake him up.

"Ugh..." he reacted.

"Sir, wake up! It was dangerous here!"

"Ugh... shut up... stupid alarm..."

"Eh!? Um... I'm not an alarm! Please wake up, Sir!"

"Ugh... what d'hell!" he's wake up and staring toward her, "I try to sleep here!"

She was little startled due he was suddenly wake up and yelled on her. She's got full view of his face, with black mid-length hair and some golden azure color in the end of his left hair. His eyes was azure colored and was staring directly toward her eyes.

"Um... I'm sorry to wake you up, but it was dangerous here right now. Please escape from here."

"Dangerous? Here? Huh! I don't see anything dangerous here except the fact that you wake me up!"

"Um... there are monster here..." she pointed toward group monster.

"Monster?" he looks around, "ah... that things? Don't worry about them. They can't threaten me that much."

"But it's still dangero—"

"Bla-bla-bla I got it," he cut off, "then I just need to handle them. Really... to mess with my sleep like that just because a trivial matter."

She's don't know how to deal with this man. He's look not scared and look toward monsters with boring expression like it was something normally happen to him. In other hand, Purple Heart who holding those monsters until now look at him who getting closer to her.

"Hey! It's not save here! Please go—"

Before she can talk more, he's just pass her and heading toward those monsters.

"Are you out of your mind?! Come back here!"

"Shut up woman. I will handle this from now on."

He's standing boldly between her and those monsters that are ready to attack. He's look around for while to know who he will fight to.

"I see... you punk already mess with my sleeping time. I'll not give you any mercy..."

The first monster jump out to him, only to meet it end by single strong straight punch from that man and blow off other monsters behind it.

"Let see if you guys worth to be called "threat"!"

He's flick his hand before starting to rush into enemy and crash to them, making some explosive blows afterward. He does begin to punches, kicks, and slamming those monsters into ground, hard.

"I think... he was strong enough to no need any protection from us..." Purple Sister said.

"But we can let him do that all by himself! Let's give him a hand," Purple Heart said.

"Right!"

They're begin to attacking those monsters too, helping that man with what he was doing. He is realizing it and look toward them.

"I don't remember I was asking for help," he said.

"Don't be a party-pooper. Not want the light spot being stolen from me, the main character," Purple Heart said.

"When did you begin to main character in here?"

"Is it already put on the title?"

"Nope. I think your name... wait, is it kinda weird for you in that form to break of the 4th wall!?"

"I don't know, I just said what in this script," she lends him a script.

"Wait for minutes, I'll back," and he going to... wait, where he goes?

"I'm here Author," he said from my back... what!? How you get here!?

"I just want to ask you view things, and fix... something..." oh sh*t.

 **Please wait for a second, sorry for waiting, -Histoire**

* * *

 **Take 2**

"I don't remember I was asking for help," he said.

"As a goddess of this nation, I can't allow my people to do what was my job to do," Purple Heart said.

"For note, I'm not Planeptune citizen. I'm just traveler who staying for a while in here."

"Still, let you go by yourself is not my things. I'll help even if you not asking it."

"That was kind of you. Seriously, let's just shut up and beat d'hell out of them!"

And they're beating those monsters like some kind of exp-fodder. **[Nope. No one level up here because this is not a RPG... probably. Anyway, continue the story!]** For them to beat those monsters, they're exhausted except for the young man.

"Uh~~~ I'm beat," said Neptune who already untransformed.

"Me too..." said Nepgear who do the same.

Meanwhile, the young man only sweating but his breath still stable and he's still standing up. He then looks towards those two, before walk away and suddenly disappears.

"Nothing that can beat the main character power! Is that right starnge—wait, where did he go?" said Neptune while looking around.

"I don't know Sis. He was here last second ago," said Nepgear.

"Well, maybe he's just go away anyway. Such a dummie to leave this young maiden without giving a help."

"I think he was just have another business somewhere."

"A~ny~way, Nep Jr. I'll found this guy and invite him to our place. I need to give him piece of my mind... and asking him some pudding because not helping me."

"I think you're only concern about the pudding part Sis..."

Then, the Sisters walk back to Basilicom to tell Histoire what happen (in Neptune case, what she was done for work as CPU). What they don't know, is that young man was watching them from top of building.

"CPU's of Planeptune... I hope you know what your responsibility when you have that power of yours..." he said before disappearing again.

* * *

"Histy! We're home!" Neptune said.

"Oh, there you're Neptune. We have a guest right now," Histy said.

"Guest?"

Neptune looks toward the guest room and see a woman with silver hair was sitting on sofa. She was Rei Ryghts.

"Oh! You're that evil lady from before!"

"I-I'm sorry that our meeting before was not condescend. I-I'm really sorry!" she apologize.

"Um... Sis? She wasn't do something bad again since she was helping us before..." Nepgear said.

"Really? Wait, are you the one from here or the one from Plutie place?"

"Um... I was the one from other dimension, the one from Seven Sages..." U-Rei said.

"Oh...! That means you're the good one! Sorry then for what I said before."

"Um... thank you?"

"Anyway Histoire, why was she here?" Nepgear ask.

"Oh, I almost forget. She was here to discuss few things with me, before those monsters attack happen and we're postponed it for while," Histy said.

"It was really tiring Histy. Even if we got some help from some stranger that caught in attack—"

"Someone got caught in attack!? Is they save!?"

"It's okay Histy, he is fine! He even helps us to defeat them! But he leaves us afterward! Is it that pretty means, Histy?"

"It isn't if he was helping you from beginning. Besides, he maybe has important things to do so that's why he goes without saying something."

"Aw... now you too? Even if that isn't mean, at least he said his name!"

"His name, is it? I'll search for it later then. Now, how is his appearance, Neptune? Nepgear?"

"Wait a sec, Histoire. Looks like someone upload a video of our fight. I'll show it now," Nepgear said while use her N-Gear.

Nepgear showing the video from her N-Gear to everyone. Neptune pointed to the image of young man in video.

"It is him, Histy! He was the fight-and-go away person I telling you!"

Histoire seeing that young man to understand his full appearance, but she was interrupted by sound of something broken. She looks back and seeing Rei let go her cup of tea she was drinking before. Her hands were trembling while her face looks like seeing something frightening.

"R-Rei? What happen to you?" Nepgear notice Rei sudden weird behavior.

"Yeah, Ms. Seven Sages? Why are you trembling like that?" Neptune also concerned.

"Rei? What happen?" Histoired said in worry.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I... I know him..."

"Eh?"


	3. Remember me Part 2

**Maybe it was late, but enjoy!**

 **Note: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or it characters, only OC.**

* * *

 _ **Remember me – part 2 : The Plagiarons**_

"You... know him... Rei?"

Everyone in room was fixed their eyes toward Rei. Stared like that, Rei become embarrassed and little scared.

"I-I'm sorry! I j-just want to say what i-is inside m-my mind, s-so—"

"It's okay. You don't need to hide anything to us. If you keep apologize like that, you looks more and more pathetic somehow," said Neptune.

"Guh... I know I'm pathetic in lot of way, but to be tell it in front of my face..."

"Now-now Rei-san. Aside from that, what do you want to say to us?" said Nepgear.

"T-that's right! I forgot that. Let see...

Rei then begin to tell her story of her life before she becomes a CPU before. She is telling it including about that young man in her life who make her pathetic life become livelier to her. After ended her story, everyone give different reaction.

"That was very plot-changing story..." said Neptune surprised.

"He was always kind to you whatever what bad things you do. It's really move my heart somehow," said Nepgear while sweep her tear.

"To have someone like that, you're very lucky Rei-san," said Histoire with similar reaction to Nepgear.

"N-no no, I even feel that I don't really worthy to be with him—"

"That's not right! You're worthy Rei-san! He was doing something so far like that so I can say for him you're really worthy for him!" cut Nepgear.

"I-It's that so? Hehe... I feel embarrassed somehow..." said she with red face.

"But he's gone, right? Are you know what really happen to him?" ask Neptune.

"I also want to know it too, but no one can tell me what really happen to him."

"Hm... from your description, it seems like some kinds of killing spree there, but the other part say it like something different happen there," said Histoire.

"It was, right? I can't accept that he was dead too, but for long since I becomes CPU, he probably already dead due aging if he was still alive."

"But why you tell us that you know that man we meet before?" ask Nepgear.

"It's just... his appearance. He was same as him. His hair, his eyes, most of him is same, only little thing changes."

"So... you think that he was same person because you're still not believed that he was gone? Are you sure you don't hit your head before come here?" said Neptune.

"I-I don't! I was sure I don't hit my head! A-anyway, there are more important things I want to discuss with you all."

"What is it?" ask Nepgear.

"This was something happen in Planeptune in my dimension."

"Something happen? That's right; I don't receive any news from myself from that dimension. What happens, Rei-san?"

"Currently, Planeptune also receive some random attacks from group of monsters in random time. Firstly, it can be say normal, but lately it become more frequent than before. Like... someone let those monsters go inside the city."

"That was terrible..." said Nepgear.

"Not only that! Some of those monsters are different from rest! They can disguise themselves between human!"

"Disguise themselves!? That's make them more dangerous than any monster, right!? That means anyone can be attacked before they're realize it!" said Nepgear really worried.

"That's right! Not only Planeptune, but slowly it also happens in other nations. From what you have deal before too! That means they're also begun to appear here as well!"

From what Rei tell about, the situation of not only Planeptune, but the whole both Gamindustri seem become dangerous. The peaceful days of Gamindustri seem will be threatened again.

"Wh... what with that!? We just have our peaceful days and now that was happen!? What with that plot development you give to us Author!"

 **[Don't blame me. Moreover, that's more interesting you know? Ku ku ku~~~]**

"Yikes! I can feels something similar to Sadie aura! Is Author also drown to that world and become sadistic as well!?"

"O-Oneechan... Please don't bother Author-san. He was doing his best even if review he gets commented to his bad grammar," said Nepgear.

 **[Khaak... that's really hit the spot, Nepgear...]**

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Keep yourself together Nepgear. We mus discuss it seri—abababababa!"

Histoire give a strange noise from herself. Well, speak of the devil the say.

"Ohhh! Histy vibrating! That means new plot will begin soon!" said Neptune.

"DDDdon't sssay iiit llllikkeee that! Fiuh~~ I turn off the vibrating mode. Hm?" Histoire silence for a sec, "this is calling from other me."

"Probably you must answer it Histoire. Maybe it was something important," said Nepgear.

"You're right Nepgear. Establish connection..."

[ _Hello? Is someone there?_ ]

"Hoo! Mini-Histy! Long time not see!" said Neptune.

"Hello," said Nepgear.

[ _Ah! Long time not see, Neptune, Nepgear. Looks like everything there is still okay._ ]

"Of course! With me here, nothing will happen here!" said Neptune proudly.

"Even though, just few hour before we have monster attacks inside the city," said Nepgear.

[ _I see... Seems like that was happen there too._ ]

"Are you find out something?" ask Histoire.

[ _I found something in my search few days ago. About those special monster that able to disguise themselves._ ]

"Wait, if you already found about it, why Rei come here to discuss it with us?" said Nepgear.

"Um... it maybe my fault. I was... lost when going to here," said Rei.

[ _That was true. I was asking her to come to you when I search about them, but there are no calls from there for some days so I was calling you're from here._ ]

Everyone is staring toward Rei, who apologizing again and again. So much from her character.

[ _Anyway, I was calling you because we need some help. Planeptune here is in dire situation and thanks to that, Plutia sleep time was... disturb and she was going to berserk anytime in HDD if we don't do something!_ ]

"Yikes! Mad Plutia in HDD and berserk around is worse than a Conquest Ending!" Neptune transforming, "Nep Jr. we must help her as best as we can!"

"R-right!" Nepgear following up transforming.

"Histy, where is Plutia right now?"

[ _Right now she was doing a quest in Zeca Ruins. You will find her there._ ]

"Alright, we got where to go. Let's go Nep Jr!"

"Okay!"

They're flying away toward their destination. Meanwhile, the call still not ended as Mini-Histoire looking toward Rei.

[ _I'll transport you right away to here Rei. The other members of Seven Sages currently have their own problem too._ ]

"I understand. I'll back. Thank you for hear me out," said Rei.

"It's okay. This is not one nation problem but entire Gamindustri problem. If need to cooperated we will help. I also will contact other CPU to tell them about it," said Histoire.

"Once again, thank you very much."

A bright light engulf Rei as she vanish afterward. Mini-Histoire also ended her call for transporting Rei to there. In other hands, Histoire was concern about one thing.

"If that young man was same man that Rei know, why he's still looks same? Unless..."

* * *

 **Zeca Ruins**

Neptune and Nepgear arrive in Zeca Ruins. After they're arrive, they search trace of Plutia on there until they're hear a terrifying yet familiar laughing.

"Is that her?" ask Nepgear.

"Yeah... No one except Plutia in HDD who laughing like that and give this terrified aura," said Neptune.

They're getting closer to the source of laughing, until they found who they want to meet. Suit in black skin tight suit that give off dominatrix feeling to everyone who see her, standing there was Plutia in her HDD, that can be called Iris Heart in her form right now.

"Plutia!" yell Neptune.

"Hm?" Iris Heart looks toward Neptune, "Ah~ Neptune~~ and Nepgear~~. Long time not see you. Are you here to entertain me?"

"Ugh..." Neptune shuddering, "n-no, we're here to help you because Mini-Histy said that you're have problem."

"I do have problem," she said while whipping close monsters, "you know? I always have my sleep time even if Histoire always said to me to have some works, but..."

Her attacks become more frequent to unfortunately monsters that become her subject of emotion. The screaming of monsters those feel very painful yet very minimize damage only make Neptune more shuddering and Nepgear trauma was rise up once again as she is shaking uncontrollable.

"Since they're come, when I just want to sleep they're come out again and again whatever I want to sleep! They're really piss me off that I don't care about punish them again, I just want to perish them all to their own core!"

And the unfortunate monsters turn into pixel after she lands final very damaging attacks.

"(I don't know to feels very bad to Plutia or to that unfortunate monster) Um... you know Plutia, since we're here you can take a rest from your work," said Neptune.

"Really? That was really good..." she transform back and falling down but Neptune able to grab her, "I reeeeaaaaly sleepy right now so I'll sleep... now... zzz..."

And she fall asleep immediately. Looking to her, she knows how her feeling to can't rest due frequent monster attacks.

"Sleep well Plutia. We'll handle the rest. Nep Jr, can you watch Plutia until I finish her work?"

"...Huh? What I? Eh? O-Okay Sis!"

"Good. Now, where I should start..."

Lucky enough, there's a note that she got from Plutia socket about her works right now. Looks like she needed to clean up the area from any monsters due there's a chance that they will be another one that will infiltrate city. So, she was clean the area while Nepgear watching Plutia who in deep sleep due her fatigue.

"Hah... hah... hah... Now I remember, I just fight bunch of monsters before too and not even have a rest. I must finish this off fast before I got more tired."

Just as Neptune finish off the last monster, some strange black monsters with no appealing feature come out from nowhere and try to attack her. Luckily, she able to evade and take few step back from them.

"What are those things? They have no any appealing appearance but their attack was strong. Just what are they? Don't tell me!?"

As she was though, one of monster engulf into a million of pixel until it release and reveal Neptune in her human form. Not only that, it was glowing into light and also transform into Purple Heart form as well.

"Not only my human form but my HDD as well!? This is more serious problem than I though."

That turned Purple Heart monster, or I should call it Fake Purple Heart or F-Purple Heart charge toward Neptune and ready to brandish it copied weapon from Neptune HDD sword too. She able to react and guard against it but she forget the other two that attacks her from her defenseless side.

"Gagh...!"

She was thrown back due that surprise attacks. Nepgear who watch her kind worry about her sister condition that looks exhaust.

"Uu...? What happen... Nepgear?" ask Plutia.

"Sis was in danger! I should help her!" said Nepgear.

"Neppy was in danger...? No one can hurt Neppy!" said Plutia little mad.

"(Looks like she's still sleepy that she can mad that easily) let's help her!"

They both run toward Neptune to help her. What they don't know are the other two monsters before also engulf in pixel before turn into both Nepgear and Plutia in human form and also change into their HDD form.

"W-what!? Why they turn into us!?" said Nepgear surprised.

"Huh...? What are they? Is that... me?" said Plutia.

"Be careful you two. Looks like this monster is the same things that Histy told us before," said Neptune.

"Really?! Then, they're really dangerous that can also disguise into CPU as well!" said Nepgear more surprised.

"Um... is that one was the one who disturb my sleep time?" Plutia said in scary tone.

"Y-yeah... they're—"

"Then that's good," she transform into Sadie, "it means I can release my rage as much as I have!"

"(I hope I'm not become her target as well...)" though Neptune and Nepgear in unison.

"Now~~" she looks toward her fake-self, "I'll start with myself first!"

Sadie charge toward her fake-self and ready to do her worst to it. The F-Sadie guard against her attacks and ready to retaliate with help of other fakes. Sadly, other fakes must face the real one first.

"Your opponent is me!" said Neptune to her fake.

"I'll not lose to fake!" said Nepgear to fake.

"...!" fakes reacted.

Each one face against their fake. Sadie was enjoying torturing her fake but also giving really good damage. Neptune has some trouble thanks from before, but she can hold up. Nepgear also able o hold up even if the fake seem little stronger than her.

Not far from their battlefield, behind the rock Rei who just arrive was watching their fights.

"I was sent to scout if that strange monsters was here, but I don't believe it was really here. And it also able to disguised as CPU!? This is bad, I need to tell the others about this information—"

Before she can finish her words, something was grabbing her from back and makes her unable to move.

"Kyaa!"

"Huh?" said three in unison.

Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia was looking toward Rei, who was been hold by fourth monster who hiding from sight. From it gesture, it was threaten them by hurt Rei if they're do something.

"Tch... holding hostage like that..." said Neptune.

"Rei-san!" said Nepgear in worry.

"Hm? Oh, it's you... my, my. Why you always give us more works to do..." said Sadie bit not happy.

"I-I'm sorry but please help me here!" she said try to struggle out.

Even if she try to struggle, she can't escape and it was tightened it holds more and give threaten tone while put it sharp clawed hand to Rei's neck. The CPU's become harder to move while she's still in hostage. But something happen suddenly—

"Eh?"

Rei feels the grip become loose suddenly and there's a strange dark red liquid flowing from above of her head.

"Huh...HYAAA!"

What she saw went looks back to monster is terrified her. The head of monster was gone while dark red liquid spread out from neck. In her mind, that dark red liquid must be that monster blood that spurting out from it neck. Take that chance, Rei release the holds and get away from it.

The dead body of monster was fall down before turn into pixel... and reveals who the cause was of beheaded. Suit in black colored jacket, it was the previous young man who Neptune and Nepgear meet before. His right arm has the same dark liquid from that thing; prove that he was the one who do beheading.

"Hah... it's disgusting..." he said as flick off the blood from his arm.

"...You are..."

After flick off the blood, he was looking toward Rei for while, before look back to the monsters and also walk toward them.

"There're four here... one down, three to go."

The F-Nepgear monster charge toward him with full speed and full intention to kill for avenge it friend. As it got near, it slashes him but was evaded as he ducked while straight his arm forward. For a sec, there is silence between them, before F-Nepgear body cut off into two in body part.

"Ugh... hoek...!"

Thanks to that, Nepgear who looks her own fake even if fake but same in appearance, puke out for that goring scene she just saw and also the fact it has same body appearance make her feels like she was the one who got cut off into two.

"Keep yourself together Nep Jr," Neptune said while helping her sister from her things, "hey you! At least don't do it in goring style if you mind it!"

"Huh?" he looks toward Neptune, "Oh! Sorry for that. I just... feels like it faster to done it rather than beat it up. And thanks to you too it was weakened so just one strike is enough to kill it."

"So called last strike stealer of you..."

"Err... please don't call me that. It's not my fault it already weak enough. If it still strong then I'll just beat it up to dead in the end. Nothing different in the end..."

Even if he said it in carefree tone, Neptune can feel something off from him. The way he said about that goring stuff is really... normal for him. Is he... like goring stuff?

"Before I can answer your question," he read Neptune mind, "there is something needs to be finished."

He looks back toward those two remaining monsters, but his look is different. He has terrifying smile right now.

"Two more to go... let's finish this quick..."

He takes off a silver belt with rectangle part for front of it. The rectangle part have motive of wild beast with intimidating appearance and the right part seem can be pulled.

He's wear it by just swing it to his waist and it just put nicely there. He then pulls the right part of it and it give a sound like energy being loaded.

 **{Azure}**

"Access..."

And blinding azure flame engulf him.

* * *

 **Hey ya! the part two is complete! Maybe some of you will find something familar near the end of story. Well, if you have same mind as I then congratulation! This chapter is inspirated by Kamen Rider Amazons! Don't know it? Google it! and don't forget o put "s" in last because it will be quite confusing because between "Amazon" and "Amazons" is different show. Anyway, see you next time!**


	4. Change me Part 1

**Note: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or it characters, only OC.**

* * *

 _ **Change me – part 1 : The Bloody Azure**_

As the man engulf in bright azure flame, everyone cover their eyes due it blinding light, even the monsters are not exception. Upon the flame disperse, that young man appearances change.

His hair that is black turn into azure color and his side hair stand up, make it like some kind of beast ears. His eyes also turn into crimson. His clothes turn into a black tight suit with azure line, his hands covered by scaled and clawed gauntlet with sharp part on side and his lower legs covered by hard scaled armor with sharp part in back of it. His clawed fingers moving slowly but intimidating like ready to tear apart anything.

"RrrrrAAAAAgggghhhhh... hah... hah..."

He seems like pretty exhausting somehow but quickly recovered from his sudden roaring. His eyes meet the monsters eyes like predator saw it target. Everyone still kinda shock of young man's sudden transformation. Their shock are normal, because until now no CPU's even saw a single male CPU exist.

"Kill... before killed...!"

"...!"

The CPU copies monsters seem become more intimidated when he said that words. They're suddenly attack him together like they're desperate to survive. As those fakes slash him, they don't even think that he was catch both of weapons bare-handed like it was nothing.

"You're... underestimated me..."

He thrown off the weapon and quickly connect it by landing a powerful punch to both of them and thrown them out to wall. He forced to give them some quite powerful beat downs. In other hands, the real ones watching him fight their fakes with such awe.

"We can't even damage them fully but he can do better. Hey Plutia... Plutia?"

Neptune tries to call Plutia in her Sadie form but she's not heard her. She was too focusing to watching him fight. If it was normal, Neptune will not too much try to call her, but no. Her expressions when watching him are... very lustful and strangely ecstasy.

"Ah~~ his punches... his kicks... his way of fight... why... why I feel really good just for watching him? Ah~~ what with this feeling I have~?"

Her words really freak out Neptune and Nepgear who just recovered from her things before. One thing that they know is when Sadie like that is when she wants to punish someone and such. And right now, she was more worse, like a bitch in heat.

Back to him, he was just finishing his beat up those fakes, who's now in not good shape. The F-Neptune tries to strike one last chance but sadly thanks that her slash is not too fast, he can catch it again but this time he tighten his grip and the sword break apart into peace. Not stopping, using his other hand he spear out his hand toward the fake body and pierce it.

A good amount of blood coming out from fake mouth and dirtied some part of his body. He's saw it for while and slowly raise the fake body, before he grab it with his other hands split it body apart like a kid reap out a doll. He then threw the half part of F-Neptune body aside and unfortunately it toward real one. The real Neptune who looks her fake body who split apart try her hardest to not puke out for seeing it. In other hand, Nepgear puke out again.

"Ugh... I just warn you before but you still keep going... Are you really like goring stuff? Ugh..." Neptune said.

"Hah..."

She only got one breathing respond from him. His body mostly dirtied by that monster blood but he was still calm like it was normal to him. He then looks toward F-Plutia who seems from it expression... is really terrified.

But he suddenly grabs his head and panting continuously like something wrong with him. His vision seems not focus due some reason.

"(Not good... the time limit nearly up... I must finish this... fast!)"

He looks toward the last fake, who tries to escape by fly. But it escape was fail when a blade whip seems catch it leg.

"No no~~ the fake me will not getting away anywhere~~ you must face your punishment~~!"

From her words, she seems like the one who want to do it, but she do something different, she throw it toward that young man.

"Take care of fake-me, okay~~" she said.

"...Thanks..."

When answering, he reaches his belt and once again pulls the part he do before.

 **{VIOLENT PUNISH}**

He readied his right arm as some sort of energy gathered on his gauntlet's sharp part and become some kind of energy blade. As the fake fly toward him with full speed, he jump out toward it and swing his arm to it. He then land safely but the fake landed as it body split apart up-down.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

He let out a howl, like give a sign as the battle is over. The corpses of those monsters also turn into black stink goo. Meanwhile, Neptune let out sigh of relief as thing was over.

"Finally... it's done," she reverts back to normal form, "really mister! As much you like gore stuff, please hold down a little, will ya? I probably can hold it but Nep Jr. here are not tough as me!"

"Ugh..." Nepgear also revert back, "sorry Sis. I'm not too good on that stuff ugh..."

"There-there my adorable little sister. Let it go to make it better, but make sure it not let go to me if you want to puke," said Neptune.

As the Planeptune sister do their own sisterly routine, Plutia looks toward the young man who strangely not even move from his place before.

"Oh my~~ When I see this close," she close by, "you're quite cute too. Maybe I will like you for something."

"..."

"Hm? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"..."

He was not responding to her, all he does is just stand there. But strangely, his body seems to be shacking.

"(Shit... shit, shit, SHIT! I must get away from them before—)"

Before he can finish his though, his vision becomes blurry. His whole body is shacking as he was tried to hold something inside him. He was tried to resist it, but... his body was give up.

"A..."

His hands hand down and his body posture like a lifeless body. His eyes... who strangely lost it light look forward and unfortunately Nepgear is the one he see.

"Oi, are you listen to me—"

"RAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Without warning, he let out roar that push back Plutia to side. In a sec, he disappears from his place. Thanks to previous roar, Neptune and Nepgear snap out from their own world and look toward the source of roar, where there's nothing there.

"Huh? I thought I hear someone roaring there?" said Nepgear.

"Me too," Neptune saw Plutia condition, "P-Plutia!? What's just happen to you!?"

Neptune walks toward Plutia who seems sit to ground due being pushed back before. Where what Neptune do is actually leave her little sister alone and make her a very easy target. Nepgear just want to follow her sister to Plutia, but she doesn't realize pair of crimson eyes behind her.

"Huh—"

It's too late when she realizes it. Her body was being gripped hard, make her can't move. She wants to scream out but she can't let out her voice as she feels something piercing her neck.

"A...a..."

"Huh? What's wrong Nep J— Nep Jr!"

Neptune vision feels in horror when she saw her little sister. She was being sucked in neck by that transformed young man like a certain blood-sucker. But strangely, no blood come out from place where she being bitten. Even if not really visible, one can barely see something else that was suck out from Nepgear body.

"STOP IT!"

That sound is not Neptune. That sound belongs to other person, who being forgotten for a while. Yes, it was Rei sound. For very first time since her life and not counted when she was in her crazy personality, she was scream out aloud. She herself doesn't know why she screams out like that. If she can describe it, it was like part of her doesn't like it.

Like some kind of trigger, that young man's lifeless crimson eyes regain it light back. He saw Rei scream out to him, and he forced to look to what he does, where he only got shocked. He let go Nepgear who just lost her conscious and fortunately Neptune move fast as she transform right away and catch her body.

That young man takes few steps back as he still shock of what he do. Something he tries to resist all this time but sadly he failed and the outcome was right in front of him.

"...dammit..."

He forced to jump out to wall and jump again and again until he reach a hole where the light come from and get away from there. In other hands, Neptune actually wants to chase him but she more worried about her sister condition.

"Let's go Plutia. We must go back and ask Histy about Nepgear condition," she said.

"Yes-yes, I coming... (Fufu~~ I actually interest to him, but ho well, there's always second time)," said Sadie.

And they're flying out from that place, and actually leave behind Rei who still in her deep thought about what she just do before.

"Why... I scream like that? I don't know him, even if he has same appearance as him, there's no way he was him. The only way human can be ageless and not aging is to become... CPU. But I see myself... that place, the sight that showing his death... but why? Why I feel he was—"

She suddenly feels a jolt inside her head. It was hurt and it was like force her to remember something. A certain memory in past flashed on her head as she remember it.

The image in the past, the time right after she was destroys her own nation with her own power. The time right before she lost conscious after let out that much power. The scene, where in front of her stands a figure, looking toward her. And that figure—

—engulf by azure flame.

* * *

 **Few Hours later, Planeptune's Basilicom**

Few hours later, Neptune and Plutia where they're in normal form, waiting Histoire from complete her diagnose about Nepgear condition. Few hours of silence, where it was very rare for Neptune to be that silence.

"Come one Author. I maybe can be annoying loud girl but I also can be big Sis that very worrisome to her little sister condion," she said bit angry.

 **[Well, my bad. Forget about what I just said.]**

And not for long, Histy get out from room where Nepgear rest. Neptune standing up suddenly and come toward her with worried face.

"Hey-hey, Histy. Is my Nep Jr. will be okay? There's nothing wrong, right? She wouldn't become a blood-sucking monster, right?" said Neptune.

"Don't worry Neptune. She is fine and for last question that was unnecessary. She was just lost her conscious after most of her Share energy forced to get out from her," Histy explains.

"Forced out? But how?"

"From your story, I can said that young man you encounter is the one who responsible for it."

"Really!? That mean he was bad guy all along!"

"But you said that he help you defeat group of monsters that attack your Planeptune."

"Um... well, he is..."

"Hah... Listen, after you do some job and increase the Share, Nepgear will wake up eventually. It was the fasted way for make her Share energy that lost."

"Uh... more work? I really tired right now and I must work again? If this not for Nep Jr. I'll not do it."

"Please also do it for sake of your own nation! Ehem!" she clear her voice, "now let's continue the talk now. I want to talk about that young man you encounter, and I can sure that I found why he can also transform like CPU."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere in Lastation**

A shadow moving really fast, leaping from building to other building until it reaches an abandoned building and get inside of it. It was that previous transformed young man that seems exhaust due how long he go to reach his destination right now.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

After finally reach a certain part of that building, he walk slowly to old sofa that strangely was there and fall his butt to it. When his butt hit the sofa, he engulfs by bright light and return to his normal form.

"Hah... I... do it again..."

He was feeling really bad when remember it. It was third time he does it after previously two he do was really long time ago. He actually found the way to resist it and control it yet whatever he transforming, the effect will decrease fairly that he only able to be in that form for only few minutes. It was... thanks to what attach to his waist right now.

"Hah... I'm beat..."

He was looking toward moon that shines in the middle of darkness of night. Somehow, looking to moon can calm his mind. It was something he does normally when his mind was not calm before. Something he do... in the past.

"What happen, and then it was happen. I can't return back to the past. Even that mean... I must stay away from the one I care about."

As the wind blow gently, his eyes slowly closing. And he asleep, waiting for next day to come again. The time, where's his next hunt begin.


	5. Change me Part 2

**Note: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or it characters, only OC.**

* * *

 _ **Change me – part 2 : The Black and The Azure**_

"CPU Memory?"

"Yes, Neptune," Histoire explain, "from limited amount of time I have, I can get the information that in fact that young man you meet before can transform due the same things that transform human to CPU, the CPU Memory. But..."

"But...?"

"I can tell you that there's something wrong with his transformation. It's like... unstable."

"Unstableee? What do you mean?" said Plutia.

"I mean by unstable is, the share energy," she explain, "Where it was the source of CPU power that allow you're to transform are unstable inside that man body. And it also very strange that I detect not only one but multiply source inside his body, even though I'm not sure myself. In fact, no one ever try to use more than one CPU memory to become CPU. Is that right, Rei?"

"Huh?" she surprise, "y-yes, that's right. After I become CPU, I was not found anyone that use multiply CPU memory at once. If one success to become CPU, the CPU memory will not reacted again to them. That was the fact..."

Strangely, Rei seems not really concern about it. Rather, she looks like concern more about the true identity of that young man. Plutia saw her like that seems confuse about her behavior.

"Um... Rei? Why you look sooo weird? Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? A-ah! Nothing! Nothing at all!" she said.

"Aw, don't be so secretive to us. I know you're concern about that person if he was your ex-boyfriend or not," said Neptune with little teasing tone.

"EHHH!? Rei have boyfriend? And now become her ex?" said Plutia in surprise.

"P-please don't say something like that. For the note, we're still not breaking up, even if I don't know my current relationship with him anymore."

"Oh~~ how sad it was. I bet if he hear that he will be very sad," tease Neptune.

"P-please, don't say it to him. E-even if he still alive p-please doesn't tell him. I-I don't want to disappoint him anymore!" she said nearly cry.

"Okay, okay. Geez... if you cry here I can't call myself a main character," said Neptune.

When that happen, Plutia yawned due she's still have lack of sleep and from how her body swing front-backward, she can sleep anytime once her body give up.

"Well, looks like we need to end this discussion for now," Histoire point toward Plutia, "Plutia already exhaust for what happen today and before so let's take a rest everyone."

"Yosh! Alright Plutie, let's go to your bed now. We can share the bed like our old days before."

"Yay... I can sleep with Neppy again..." she said in sleepy tone.

"Then, I'll watch off Nepgear. Rei-san, you can use one of guest room if you want to stay here," said Histoire.

"T-thank you very much. Then, I'll go right now," say Rei.

Then, everyone going to their respective room, leaving Histoire with Nepgear who still unconscious. The moon shine toward room like give a sign that something will happen in future.

"CPU with multiple CPU core... only him can answer that."

 **Next day, on part of Lastation**

On the part inside Lastation, there're some abandoned buildings. In one of those buildings, live our mysterious young man where he was sleeping in makeshift sofa where only that was comfortable enough there. As sunshine shine toward the place, it wakes up him from his sleep.

"Ugh... stupid sunshine. Can it wake up others than me?"

He tries to back to sleep, but the sunshine is too bright that he can't sleep anymore.

"Okay, okay! Geez... I hope nights are more longer..."

He stood up from his sofa and walk toward other room that looks like a bathroom. After undress him-self and thrown his clothes toward an at-least-still-looks-good washing machine, he goes inside the bath as he turns on the shower. Why the shower can still run even it already abandoned? Ask this guy.

"That was company secret."

As he say. Then, after done he gets out and dry himself with some towel. Few minutes after that, after properly dress up with his usual getup, black baggy pants and armless shirt he going to still-usable kitchen to make his breakfast. Few minutes later, some meat soup already prepared on still usable table near his sofa as he eat it while listen to news on old TV.

[ _...Lately, we have found a case where people in Lastation mysterious disappearing. The Police Department of Lastation with other department still investigated it. Also, the CPU Black Heart says to don't panic as she herself also investigated—_ ]

And he turns off the TV. From his expression, he seems know who behind the disappearing case.

"If those people who disappearing show off without anything happen to them, very high that those freaks already do their things. Better get off now."

He going to kitchen to put his plate and wash it. After done, he comes back to his sofa to take his jacket and put it and also his belt device before heading off.

"Now... to where is my next hunt?"

 **Meanwhile, Lastation's Basilicom**

Inside the office of Lastation's Basilicom, CPU of Lastation Black Heart a.k.a Noire was stress out due disappearing case lately. She's stress out due not only there aren't any traces leave behind but anything that can be a clue can't she found. A very perfect kidnapping crime even for her.

"What should I do...? Without any leads, I can't found out the suspect behind this crime. And with that sudden monster attacks too. What should I do...?"

While still depressing, a call come out from her phone. She notices it and answers it.

"Yes? This is CPU Black Heart."

[ _Sorry to take your time Lady Black Heart. This is Captain of Police Department of Lastation. I was called you to tell you about this news._ ]

"What is it?"

[ _Someone confess that she was saved victim of current disappearing case!_ ]

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

[ _S-sorry Lady Black Heart. We just confirm it first before we can accept her confession_.]

"Very well. I'll go over there. Treat her as nice as possible before I come. Maybe we finally have a clue about this case."

[ _Understood!_ ]

She ends the call while running out from Basilicom before transform out and fly toward the police department building.

"Finally we'll have answer for all of this."

 **Few minutes later, inside police department building**

"So... can you explain what happen when that was happening to you?"

Currently, Noire with some polices and agent was trying to asking the girl who become victim and able to escaped before she become one.

"I-I was... going out for buys some stuff for my hobby. When I was walking, I was ambushed by some humanoid insect monster with other monsters that without any appealing features," she said little shackling due trauma.

"And humanoid insect monster and featureless monster. I never see something like that. Then?" Noire said.

"T-then, when they want to take me. That happen..."

"That? What do you mean by that?"

"I-I don't know... It was so fast that I can really see what's going on. What I can explain... is like a blur coming out from nowhere and slaughtering those monsters! When it was finish, those monsters turn into black stink goo."

"I see... then, do you know who was save you?"

"Y-yes. That blur stopped after slain all those monsters. I can't tell very clearly because I was too scared back then, but he have similarity to CPU."

"Similarity as CPU... wait, he? What do you mean by he?"

"F-from what I remember, his appearance is resemble a CPU but I can tell that he was a man! But actually he kinda scary with blood and stuff dirty him like he was some kind of mass murder."

"Okay, okay. I get what you say (whatever that male CPU is, he probably know what happen here). Then, do you know where he gone or who is his name?"

"I don't know. He just leaves me out after that even after I try to asking him. Mm... If I think for a sec, his face kinda wild but handsome too."

"Um... that was unnecessary. Anyway, thank you for your support. Officer, please escort her to her home safely."

"Understood!"

The officer escorted the girl to her home, while Noire was discussed with the Captain about what they get from that girl information.

"We got main suspect of this disappearing case, but still lack of data about who really they're except they're some sort of intellectual monsters," said Captain.

"Yes. Our only lead is their trace or whatever this male CPU who save that girl. I never heard a male becomes CPU but... if he one then why he on Lastation? Don't tell me he was spying like what Vert does before!?"

"Actually, I think that was plausible. If he was spying then he doesn't need save anyone here. This case actually can be really good situation for him to take our citizen faith to you Lady Black Heart. And we aren't heard any nation was created this far."

"And actually, the fact of him being Male CPU is also questionable. There's also chance that he can just use some tight-skin suit and dress like a CPU. Probably a fetish."

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!" someone sneezing, "Is this what are you called 'sneezing due someone talking about you' cliché? Probably not..."

Back to Noire...

"Anyway, I'll look around to find anything suspicious. Keep your good work and call me if you found anything new."

"Yes Lady Black Heart!"

Noire walk out from building and begin to walking to find anything suspicious. Sometimes she asking the citizen if they see something like strange monster or something where most of she get is nothing. After walking for long, Noire stop on her track after seeing a certain young man.

Nope. She wasn't fall in first sight; rather she was suspicious to that young man. He was also looking around like what she did and his acts also look suspicious. Then, Noire decide to come to him for asking some question.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"May I asking you some question?"

"Fine, but fast. I'm in hurry now."

"(Is it just me or he doesn't know I'm CPU) don't worry it will be fast. Then, what do you think about recent disappearing case?"

"Oh... that," he seems thinking, "Well, it kinda scary but it's only tell you that to be more carefully when on the outside. We're not like some certain CPU from future or something."

Meanwhile, on other fanfiction works...

"Achoo!" someone sneezed.

Back to place...

"Anyway, if you ask me, everyone needs to learn some self defense or something," he done explaining, "Well, that's it! I need to go now."

"You seem in such of hurry," said Noire.

"Well... let's just say I," he passing her without her noticed, "am in middle of hunting."

Noire realized that the man already not in front of her. She does look back and see that man jump out to roof of building with such easy.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

She was trying to follow him up with HDD form, but she's still left behind. She's admit that he have such an inhuman speed for normal human. And in fact, even the trained one can't close to CPU speed when they're in HDD form. But this man, can easily left her behind even what he does is just running, jumping and climbing.

"Hey! I said wait up!" she's still follow him, "In the name of CPU of Lastation, I say WAIT UP!"

As she said, he suddenly stopped in one of roof. She finally able to close to him when he looks like saw something.

"What do you look to—"

When she saw toward where he sees, she was surprised. She was seeing one of her citizen being dragged by some featureless monster in one of alley. From her condition, looks like she wasn't dead yet and only have some minor wound.

"I'll deal with you later. Now I must save my citizen."

She does charge down toward that monster and surprise it, leaving that man who still watching. Using it confused state, Noire knock off the monster and grab that citizen from it before place her on safe place. After ensure her citizen was safe, she come back to face that featureless monster.

"For attacking my citizen, I'll give you dead sentence right away!"

And something she doesn't think about occurred. That monster after stand up was engulf by stream of pixel before transform it form into Noire appearance, then transform again into Black Heart form.

"H-how!? How this monster can duplicate even my HDD form!?"

When Noire still don't understand what is going on, F-Noire charge to her with big sword ready to cut off her head. Snapped in good time, Noire able to evade the charge and launch counterattack, but easily paired.

"I don't know what are you, but I can't just sit around when you do your things with my form!"

They're exchange slash to each other while evade and defense against each other attacks. In middle of combat, Noire notice that her fake-self actually stronger than her. Slowly, she got disadvantage and forced to be defensive.

"Gugh... Even as fake, it was strong. Wait... is this similar to Rei case before?"

" **...kill...** "

"Huh? You can talk?"

" **...kill... replace...** "

When being lock each other weapon, Noire is thinking about it words. After a while, she has the conclusion.

"I see... your objective to replace the original by killing them and become them. After know this, I'll not let you leave or life!"

She pushed back her fake and begins to attack ruthless. What she don't know was there're several shadow behind her.

"Huh—"

She got surprise attack from her back that caught her off. When try to stand up, she was saw several similar featureless monsters with her fake walking toward her to finish her off. She want to fight back but thanks for that surprise attack before she doesn't have strength to even standing properly.

"Is this... the end for me? All things I do... for the sake of my nation, end up me being dead by those guys... Even if I die, at least the others can defeat them all. Sorry... Plutia... Blanc... Vert... Neptune..."

 **{Azure}**

 **[Play song: Ave Maria]**

When she want to close her eyes, something happen. Out from nowhere an azure flame fall down in front of her and make her shove back. She tries to regain her balance as she saw unbelievable scene in front of her.

The azure flame was beating out those monsters and tears them apart one by one. If one saw this scene beside her, they will think it as some kind of mass annihilation or some gore scene from film. As well, the scene is real in front of her.

One to another, the featureless monsters was tears apart and leaves out her fake. Even if still not clear, Noire can see a figure inside that flame. With sharp gauntlet as it arms, the one who slice them without mercy. Every step was heavy like give the pressure to one who becomes its prey. Shining crimson eyes that staring toward it prey. If she wants to describe it, it likes a walking beast-flame in front of her. Noire even trembling a little when feeling the pressure it release.

The F-Noire tries to attacking it, but when it slash down it sword, that flame figure easily grab the sword bare-handed before put some pressure on it, make it cracking. The fake jump back as it analyzes the situation before it came to conclusion of running away. But sadly, it can't escape as it leg was being grip by that flame figure before slam it to ground. The flame figure follow by stand above of it and it hand grip tightly to it neck. The fake try to fend it hand off continuously punch it side while try to pry open it grip, but it was useless. As the flame figure's flame slowly resided, the grip become more stronger as the fake being chocked and gasped for catch some air.

Noire who see that scene unconsciously grab her neck in fear as she was feeling that she was the one who being chocked. The chocked sound was also mixed with unsounded words like plead it life. Sadly, the flame figure not hear it plead as it free hand pierced to it heart. The fake want to puke some blood if not it being chocked as blood slowly out from it mouth. And then, the flame figure take out it hand that pierced the fake body as it put out some organ-like heart before crush it into black goo. The fake finally not move as it was death.

 **[End of song]**

"Ugh..."

In all of Noire life, aside from nightmarish of Sadie in her memory, it was the first time she saw that gruesome scene, right in front of her face. She want to puke immediately but she can hold back a little but end up puke out anyway before transform back.

As she finishes her puking, she looks toward flame figure as finally saw full form of it. The azure hair with crimson eyes, the body covered by black skin-tight suit, the gauntlets as his arms with sharp fingers and other sharp part, the armored legs with sharp part and finally the strange device-belt on his waist. All description fit with how previous girl describe the figure that was save her.

"H-hey! Who are you?"

Noire asked that figure as he looks back to her. For a while, that figure don't say anything and only look toward her in silent before saying some words.

"I am—"

But was interrupted by someone screaming from somewhere. The figure looks toward where the scream comes from, before he jumps out from where he was standing.

"Hey! Don't run!"

Noire also jump out, transforming and fly, following that figure that jumping from roof to another in incredible speed. She was try to catch up, but not like before when she follow up some suspicious young man, this figure speed was too much even when she was in her HDD form.

" _Who is this man? Able to beat those things and his abilities... what the reason he attacks them?_ _What is his real purpose?_ "

When she was in her thought, Noire don't realize that figure already lost from her sight. She looks around but she can't find him, where she admits that she lost him.

"Damn! I lost him! He was the hint of all of this mess and I lost him! Ugh..."

After depressing for while, Noire decide to go to where that scream come from, only to found one of her citizen scared in corner and some black stinky goo on some place. From the scene, she thought that mysterious figure from before who did this and end up save her citizen. Even if his motive is still unclear, at least she can grateful that he was save her citizen, in hope that her shares are not decrease for this. And right now, her work now is to escort her citizen to safer place.

 **Few hours later**

"Hah... 5 hunts in single day, they're really make me work to bone, don't they?"

Our mysterious young man currently complaint to no one while sitting on the end of balcony of certain important building. He isn't care where he was as long he doesn't get caught. If he is, he will run away, that simple. Not like anyone can catch him in full speed.

"Ugh~~~," he stretch out, "hah... I'll be very busy onward. Not mentioned that CPU of this nation had her eyes on me now. Hah... what unlucky of me..."

Still complaining, he takes out an egg from his jacket and crack it before he start eat it, raw.

"Nyum~~~ Raw egg always the best! Well, eat it after you cook it actually is good too, but I prefer to eat it raw. The hell with people thought of me! Let's eat another one~~!"

And he takes out another one from his jacket. What he don't know that certain tsundere was in her way toward her home by flying.

"Hah... a lot of attacking to citizen from that damn monster and no one that I have chance to take care about it. That person always come first than me and end the job for me! At least leave me one!"

She's also complaint about her current work today. She, known as hardworking CPU end up her job was got stole by someone she doesn't know.

"...Wait a second. Aside from him, what happen to that suspicious young man I follow before!? I remember that I leave him behind, but where did he go now!? Ugh...! What a bad day for me—"

She stops her words when she arrives on her home and just wants to landing on her balcony. Her eyes meet that young man eyes who still enjoy his raw eggs. He's also stopping his eating after saw Noire in front of him.

"..."

"..."

They're in silence now. No one make any move as they're staring to each other. Not long after that, the young man makes his move.

"See ya."

And he jump off from there, leave out Noire dumbstruck.

"...W-wwait!"

Before she can stop him, he's already gone inside the dark of night. Thanks to that, her mood going down in lightning pace.

"U-uuu~~~~~! Fine! The hell with him! I'll just go sleep!"

And she just comes inside with very foul mood while throwing tantrums. What she doesn't know, that young man is not actually go, rather he's just hide under the balcony.

"...They said this nation's CPU was very lonely. I think I know why now."

He says it before leap out from there. As that happen, someone little sister just open her eyes in middle of night.


	6. Change me Part 3

**Note: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or it characters, only OC.**

* * *

 _ **Change me – part 3 : First Step Toward Change**_

 **(Mysterious Young Man POV)**

As the sun rise, the night falling down. I, right now feeling very annoying because my alarm is just rudely wake me up. Yeah, what I mean alarm is actually sunshine coming from morning of day.

"Tch... This is why I hate morning, especially Monday morning."

I turn around so the light wouldn't hit directly to my face, but thanks to Lastation's environment that was industrialist and the fact the building I reside now is very close to some factory, the temperature is hot like hell!

"FINE! I'll wake up now!"

Thanks to hunt yesterday, I actually exhaust right now but sadly morning is very sadist to me. I should have savage some air conditioner from electronics dumpster but I doubt I have enough electricity to power it on. Well... what would you wish for if you live illegally and moreover in some abandoned building? Even the electricity is stolen from said factory. I hope they're not found out their electricity bill is up due someone stole it. It's also why I use as much as possible very little energy from my electric stuffs.

...What I'm talking about? I already do this for almost same time since Lastation founded. That Tsundere Goddess also doesn't even look it up. If she does, I'll prepare myself to move out and find another hideout. For note, I actually have hideout in Lowee but it was too cold there so I move here.

"Let see what I still have in fridge."

I open the fridge and check out what I have. Some eggs, some Nepbulls, and the other stuff. Yep, everything still stocks up so I wouldn't worry about it... wait a second...

"These things... and this thing... they're already passing from their expired date!"

Not only that, it's actually worth of halve of what is inside the fridge! The hell!? I just already stuff it since... oh yeah, half a year ago. Wait... is the eggs are still okay? As long there's an egg, I can survive.

"Let see..." I check the eggs, "Hm... Yep! Still good! Thank Goddess!"

I'm reliving. The eggs are still good. Even if not fresh anymore at least it's still consumable. Without thinking anymore, I take out all expired stuff from my fridge, put it on garbage sack and brought it up toward nearby trash dumpster. I hope nothing will happen when I was going out.

 **(Noire POV)**

You probably ask what I do now. Well... after being annoyed by that person I was meeting yesterday, I finally able to calm down. Really... he disappear in first time we meet and then I was meeting someone who can be known the source of whatever those monster is, then I lost him. Just as I come back to my place, I meet that young man again, comfortably sitting on my house fence like nothing and... Is he just ate raw egg!? Eww... I don't want to remember that part.

"Now... where is he..."

Right now, I'm in middle of searching the whereabouts of that young man. I don't know his name and only knows his appearance so with limited information I had; I found that it was really difficult even for me. Most people I ask either don't know about this guy or barely seen this guy somewhere in here, in Lastation. I also try to help with my blog and for hundreds amount of comment where mostly only annoying comment, some is give really good information.

This guy I seek for is not only seen in Lastation but also in other nation as well. Planeptune, Lowee, even in Leanbox. He's in everywhere. One thing for sure, it was barely no photo about him. Even if there is, it's either a blurry image or in the background. From who is barely talking to him, they said he searches any suspicious activity and never say why he was searching it.

"Is I was him, where should I go...?"

When I was in middle of though, I'm passing a dumpster. Ugh... the smells are really bad. Maybe my next things I do as CPU is to found the way to deal with this. And then, I meet someone that I can't even think to meet him here.

"Now that trash go to where it's belong... Huh?"

He looks at me. Our eyes meet each other. For first, I can feels something my face was burning. T-there is no way I was falling in love in first sight, right!? And this is my third time I meet him!

"... I think... I better go."

And he's trying to escape! Not this time! I'm transform and catch him before he can go farther to ground.

"Hold your legs down! As CPU of Lastation, I command you to stop resisting!"

At first, he was tried to resist, but later he's stopping and not moving. Is he following my order, scared or he was planning something? He then tilt his head to see my face.

"Nice outfit."

W-wwhat did he said!? W-wwhy he say something embarrassing like that!? And why he complements my current outfit!? But I realize, thanks to his strange words my hold become loosen up.

"...Easy."

I don't know what just happen. In single move, he was reversing our state where right now I was under him, but my face is not on ground but facing his face who was smirking.

"Sorry your majesty, I'm kinda in hurry so I can't follow your order."

He let me go while also escape as well. I was still in shock for what happen but I regain my mind back but he's already gone.

"But... at least it wasn't gone without any result like before."

What did he don't know, that I was placing a small tracing device on his clothes. After confirm it, I decides to go back to my place and planning the next move for tomorrow.

 **(Mysterious Young Man POV)**

Okay, that was really sucks. I knew that this nation CPU is can be hard-headed and little arrogant from what I heard from my source but for still try to looking for me after yesterday... she was really hopeless, or there's a reason behind it.

"Whatever it is, I still have my own problem."

My fridge that still half empty and I need to buy some necessary things I need. Take out my purse to see what I had; I'm only sighed for that.

"Thanks to that **thing** I ordered and take most of my credits now, I need to find a job to get some credits. Maybe... there's a quest with a lot of reward on Guild. Yeah, better than work on some convenience store."

So I decide to go get some quest on Guild. I'm not a Guild member but I have registered before like everyone else went they're wanted to do a quest from Guild. And for my own reason, I never use my real name when registered. Everytime I was asked my name is I use "Ciel" as my name. Don't ask why I use that name.

"I hope they have good quest right now."

 **One quest later**

"Am I lucky or something? Looks like I am!"

I'm feeling so lucky today. I got a simple quest with seven digit credits reward, meet and annihilate some Plagiarons in way back and nothing bad happens like some random CPU come to capture me again. I hope this is will happen for next day and so on! Without I realize, I have already in front of my house with my supplies on each of my hands now. Without waiting anymore, I go inside and put my supplies back to fridge and want to rest, but I stopped for my rest because someone ringing the bell door. Oh yeah, even if this place is abandoned, the bell is actually still working.

"I wonder who is ringing the bell."

I'm going to door and open it, revealing there was someone with some big package behind him.

"Is this Mr. Ciel place?" he asked.

"Yes. That was me. You need something?"

"Ah! There's a package for you. Please sign this for take it," he shows me a paper sheet that looks like package signing paper. Looking to package name, I just sign it because that package is what I ordering before.

"Thank you for using our service!" and he go away like that.

Of course, he leaves the package that's look like a steel box that has security mechanism to open it. I took it inside and open it with the password that of course I already know it beforehand.

As the confirmation sound off, the box upper part lift up before split into two and slid down, revealed the content inside the box. It was a sword but not ordinary sword. It had a one-side blade part where it split into several part and join up with part with blade-like talon on it. Its black colored where the blade part is azure color and the talon is crimson colored. The handle comes with handle-guard. If looks carefully, it actually have similar shape as certain sadist CPU weapon but with it looks like will give more mortally wound rather maximum pain on its target.

I take out the sword as I inspect it, if it was what I wanted and concluded that it was exactly what I want. Of course, I test it in other room by firstly try to hit close a human-like target where it easily crushed and tear up into piece. I'm smiling after see the result and test it again but to target that was far from me. After I swing the sword for once above my head, I swing it again with more power as the blade extended and hit the poor target as it destroyed in instant and stuck on wall. I pull it out and the sword comes back to normal shape.

"She really has good talent on making weapon. As expected of weapon maker from Lastation, she really lives up her call."

I was satisfied to my new weapon as I put it on my inventory for use later. Right now... I'll take one egg before I take a sleep. It was tiring day and thanks to that stubborn tsundere CPU it was more tiring than before. Not to mention my hunger for share energy is coming again. Looks like what I do before is not enough to hold it down for long time.

"I need to find more CPU memory... before my hunger take over to any CPU, especially her... even if she has no nation anymore."

As I said it, I walked toward my sofa and fast asleep. I wonder, what will happen tomorrow?

 **Next day (Noire POV)**

"Here he was residing eh?"

Right now, I was standing in front of abandoned building. Using the tracking device I put secretly to his clothes, I'm able to track where he living as I found this place. The signal say it was here so probably it was right place... or he know about it and thrown the device here.

"But... what next?"

Now I'm confusing myself. What I will do now? I was too focused to solve this strange monster incident so no more citizens would get attacked again, but now? I don't know what I should do.

Should I just come from front door and said that I have no bad intention to him and just want him to cooperate, or should I sneak inside and try to found anything that maybe useful as information and such? The later is very risky because there's a chance that he will notice me and become hostile to me because I wreck his privacy, but the former also not very good as he will flee away if he found out I was looking for him as far as come to his place.

"What should I do...?"

 **(Ciel POV)**

The next thing I found when I wake up from my sleep is I sense something strange and familiar close by. In instant but carefully, I jump out from my sofa and see outside from slit of windows that I close with wood to ensure minimum amount of light come in from outside. Did I tell you that I hate very bright light? No,no, I'm not some sort of blood sucking creature that will turn into ash while exposed to sunlight. I just... like dimed place.

Anyway, as I looking from the slit to outside, I found out what make my sense tingly before. That Tsundere CPU, Noire is it? She was outside my place. That stubborn CPU... wait, how she know this place? Is she following me to here!?

I just want to take my jacket, but something seems falling down to ground. I take it and found it was some sort of tracking device. Damn... When she have time to put it on... ah, right. That time, when me meet for second time in street.

'But why she really stubborn to find me?' I though.

What I know, I don't do anything that makes her mad, nor she has unfinished business with me. Wait... she was follow me when I kill those Plagiarons before, right? And I have seeing some news about missing people... ah... so that's meaning of it.

She just wants to find some information from me. And she believes that I know the root of this problem.

Well... I know but not all of it. Plagiarons are indeed attacking people to replace them but their real intention is unknown even for me. They just pop out lately on city rather than waiting outside the city.

'If I work together with CPU, I can deal with this Plagiarons problems faster, but I don't want it.'

I had already put my mind, which I wouldn't work together with CPU. I'll deal with it and deal it by my own. This is my responsibility alone, to keep the world peace on bay. If anything try to destroy it even if they're CPU... I wouldn't hesitate to end their life.

And I nearly do that in the past.

I look again to her and found that she has problem to what she must do, probably just from her expression. Maybe she thinking to go from front door or sneak inside. Well... anything she will choose it will be ruined her plan now as I wake up.

'But I think... I'll help her a little. As long she doesn't demand more than I can give," I though.

I come to door silently and waiting there. Just few seconds waiting, I heard footsteps coming slowly to door, and I guess she choose to come from front door. I grip the door handle and open it with very bored expression to make it more naturally that I don't know she coming.

 **(Noire POV)**

I decide to come from front door. If I sneaking it will be disastrous so I take my chance to face him directly. Something like this wouldn't scare me a little!

I just want to knock but suddenly the door was opened and revealing it occupied with very bored expression just want to come out from door.

'W-what should I do?!"

It was too suddenly. To face him suddenly like this! I think he's still sleep this time! Did I tell you I come here on early morning? I come on this time because I think he's still asleep, but looks like he was morning person and too early too!

"Hm? Ah you... What do you want?"

What should I do~~~! Ah! Forget it! I'll deal with it!

"Ahem! I come here for some business."

"Ah... if you want me to move from here, wait for minutes. I'll pack my stuff first—"

"N-nonono! I come here for different reason!"

"I see... Well, very rude of me then," he scratches his back head, "then come in. We'll talk inside."

"Then excuse me."

Lucky... I'm very lucky. He seems not give any sign that he will run away and not cooperated! Anyway, I come inside after put my shoes off.

As expected from abandoned building, I can see crack and dust in some place. The lights also very dim that it very hard to look around clearly. For make myself not lost, I follow him to floor above by using the stairs. After few walking, we arrive on some room that looks still comfortable to use to welcome the guest.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll take some drinks first."

Then he disappears inside the house. Seriously, how he was disappearing from my sight is scary if you tell me. Not to mention this is abandoned building with very minimum light inside and only two of us here, um only me actually on this room make it scarier. And if this place is haunted then—

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Kyaa!"

I suddenly look back as the young man before standing behind me with two drinks on his hands. Seriously, it was scared out of me! And why he comes from behind!

"Sorry to scare you," he apologizes, "This place can make someone lost in self thought and not realize anything near them."

He put down the drinks on the table and sits on the opposite of me. To calm myself, I take the drink and drink it up. Hm... The drink is very warm.

"Then, what do you want to talk about?"

"You see," I put down my drink, "I want to talk about recent incident where people mysteriously disappear."

"Ah... that news," he seems have very calm reaction, "People suddenly disappear without cause," he looks toward me, "and that freaks out citizen. That's why people around seems moving on group rather than alone."

"That's right," I explain to him, "But not only that, I have found out the cause of this incident."

"Hm... what is the cause?" he asks me.

"Some strange monsters," I answer him, "They have no noticeable appearance but what make them scary is they can copy others appearances down to what can they do."

"They can?"

"Yes," I said with serious tone, "They can even copy CPU appearances and their power too! This is very dangerous situation we have face aside from previously disaster cause by mad CPU."

When I said it, he winched. Huh? Why he winched? I want to know but later. I need to focus to why I come here.

"Certainly, it was very disastrous situation," he said, "Some people sadly get caught and die. One want to blame the cause yet it also not the cause wrongness."

...! Is he known about Rei? But the Rei who cause it come from Neptune dimension even if the power she got is from this dimension Rei. How he—

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's... Anyway, we're got distracted from our original business. Can we talk about it?"

"A-ah yes! Of course!" he laugh a little from my reaction, "So, are you perhaps know anything about those monsters?"

I decides to straight to the point. He seems thinking for a while before begin to talk.

"I know some of it," he confesses, "First off; they're named 'Plagiarons'."

"Pla...giarons?"

"Don't ask why they're named like that."

"Who named them?"

"Me."

"Eh?"

"To tell the truth," he said, "I have hunted them down recently and because they have no name, I decide to call them that."

"Why use that name? Is there any good name to use?"

"Well, there's a lot of name I thinking about when I want to name them," he explain, "First time, I want to call them 'Stinky' but they're only stinky when they're death. I want to call it Copypaster but I think it will be very bad to certain big serving robot from Lowee."

Ah... right. It will be very bad to Copypaste. He's already become good guy and sometimes I ask Blanc to borrow him for some rock destroying business. Ah! I got distracted again!

"Anything else you know about them?"

"They're tried to replace existed people, "I already know that, "And they're recently go inside the city like right now."

Huh? That new. They're originally come from outside? But from where? I need to investigate it later. Hm... This is probably the right time to asked it too.

"Anything else you want to ask?

"Just one," I readied my question, "Did you know anything about strange person in skin-tight suit running around saving people from those things?"

"...Nope," he seems hesitate, "Is there something happen?"

"No. The fact he save civilian is good, but let someone unknown running around like that is also not very good. At least, I want to know who he is."

"I see," he seems agree while nodding but stopped suddenly, "Wait, why you asked me if I know about this person?"

"Because—"

"KYAAAAA!"

I stopped my words suddenly as aloud scream coming from outside. In instant, I want to get out but halted because I see this young man suddenly also stand up and going to somewhere. Curious take me as I follow him toward a room that looks like his room. Nor for long, he come out bringing out a familiar belt device before kick some part of his house and revealing the outside scenery.

"What are you—"

He doesn't wait for me to finish what I say and just suddenly jump out to outside and landed to nearby building rooftop. I want to ask him but that scream seems I heard before indicate that someone was attacked by those Plagiarons. I decide to transform and follow him from sky.

 **Few minutes later**

We have arrived on destination and as I suspect, some civilians was being attacked by those things. That young man already nearby as he watching the situation. I landed near him as I watching what he wants to do.

"Hm... 2,3,4...10. 10 at once eh? Why I feels like they're really desperate and in such of hurry?"

I don't know what he's talking about, but I decide to watch his act without asking.

"Nah, I'll think about it later. It's probably early, but hunt is hunt anyway, so—"

He put his belt device on his waist and pulls the right part as the sound of energy loaded can be heard.

 **{Azure}**

He jumps out from building we're standing and said something.

"Access!"

His body suddenly engulfed by azure flame as he falling down between the monsters and the civilians, halted the monsters to attack in surprise. The flame come off slowly as revealing his appearances that has change drastically!

 **{Gotta Wild! Wi-Wi-Wild Heart!}**

I was shocked. His appearance right now is exactly the same as the mysterious person that save that girl before! So, that's mean he and that person is a same person!

" **...who...you...?** "

He looks toward those monsters for a while, before he grins and takes a battle stance.

"Get ready to meet your maker..." he proclaim, "I'm Azure Heart! Here to hunt you down!"

And he dash toward them.


	7. Change me Part 4

**Hello readers! Sorry for take a long time until I put new update. I was very busy with my college study so I had small time to writing this story. Any way, let's start the story, shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Change me – part 4 : First teamwork / Who are you?**_

 **(Ciel POV)**

I dashed toward those monsters after I proclaim myself. It was first time for me to say something like that before battle, where I just kill them all in first glance. But that was something that needs to worry about later.

'I was transforming without second though, again. I need to hurry to finish this off before the symptoms occurred again.'

I can't transform for long time. It was thanks to the fact that I don't have nation with people to put faith on me. Because of that, I have limit of time before I was exhaust of Share energy that I collect by few times doing some quests.

" **...kill...!** "

Those monsters are also charging toward me. How foolish. One of them jumps at me with its arm turned into blade to attack me. I take side step to avoid its slash before counter it with powerful kick to it side.

My kick not only hit it but I can heard some cracking sound as it bone broken by it. Without waiting, I increase my power on my leg and send that monster fly to building, possibly kill it.

'I can feel they're desperate. So that's why they're attacking me in first glance rather than take more caution on moving. But why? What their reason for be desperate?'

When I was thinking, I can sense something lunge toward me. It was another one with also it arm turn into blade and trying to attack me. I reflect by catching it blade-arm with one of my hand before thrusting my other hand to its body, completely pierce it before I take it out with heart-like organ was in my hand. I crush it as the body also turns into stinky black goo.

"So..." I pointing on the remain of monsters, "Who's next?"

 **(Noire POV)**

I was watching his fight from the side. He's good fighter I admit, except the fact he was very brutal in some part. Thinking that, I start to remember his fight before. Ugh... I think I want to puke out again.

"Ugh... I don't want to remember it... wait a second," I realize something, "Why I was stay here watching!? I need to do something too!"

I see that the peoples who got attacked are still here. What are they doing!? Why they don't running away!? Oh... they're so scared about what happen so they can't think clearly.

"Hey, are you okay?" I get close to them, "Anyone got hurt?"

They're snapped from their fear before looking toward me. Hah... How troublesome.

"You're better going now. This place will be battle ground soon enough."

They're look to each other before nodding and run away. Oh Goddess, are they my citizen that put faith on me? Well, it's good if they're put more faith to me, but at least can they be more... competent?

"At least they're safe, now—"

I stop my words as I defense against one of those creature that lunge on me. Hey! I think you're only concerned to him! Wait... of course! I let their prey getting away so of course they're angry at me. Well, it was my fault but I wouldn't say sorry!

"It is actually good time," I smirk to it, "I have some grudge to you all after all!"

I deflect it blade-arm and starting to continuously slash it. After my lost before, I train more so I won't lose next time. This is the right time to settle the score!

"This is the end for you! **Lace Ribbon!** "

I give some slash to that monster before I end it with somersault kick to it. After I end my attack, I can see it growl before falling down and become stinky black goo. Yuck...! It smells terrible from close!

"Ugh... rather than defeat them, I'm more worried about how I can hold up everytime I defeat them with this kind of smell," I say while cover my nose.

Then I look toward Ciel again. He's still fighting the remains of monsters. I wonder, how he can hold up everytime he defeat them? I think... maybe his sense of smell is broken due fight them for long time.

"For your record, my nose still normal you know!?" he answer me.

H-how she knows what I am thinking!? I don't say it aloud, right?

"Just from seeing your eyes looking to me," he said while blocking attack, "I can tell you're thinking something rude!"

"I-I don't!"

"You're! You know that you're very bad on laying you Tsundere!"

"I'm not Tsundere!" I retort back.

"See on Nepedia if you dare!"

"Don't talk nonsense!" I retort back, again, "Moreover, focus on your battle!"

"Say that after seeing what in front of you!"

"What—"

I turn around and see one of those freaks already in front of me with its claw hand want to hit me.

"Tch!"

I can't react to it and my defense has broken as I thrown out toward Ciel. I think I will hit his back, but he suddenly turn around and catch me.

"T-thanks..."

"Be careful next time."

He let me down on my feet. Those freaks suddenly already surround us as we stand back to back to each other while ready ourselves for their next attacks.

"We're surrounded," I say.

"Pretty much," he answers me, "I think I have enough to fight bare-handed this time."

"What are you—"

Before I can say more, he suddenly thrust his arm to ground and pierce it. I don't know what he was doing but he seems like taking something from ground.

"Come forth!"

 **{ACTIVATED VIOLENT FANG}**

He was take out his hand from ground, while bring out such a big weapon!? His weapon is the same shape as Plutia's whip sword but it has some blade part turned like a sharp fangs. Just from it looks, rather giving maximum pain to enemy, I think it created for the purpose of dissembling enemy body apart. Ugh... not only his fighting style is pretty brutal, but his weapon is brutal as well!

"Get down..."

He had suddenly raised his weapon to the side of his head. I have very bad feeling and as I thought, he's suddenly swing his sword!

"Uwaaa...!"

As I follow my reflex, I dive down to avoid his sword that he was swing around. I see upward as I saw his sword extend longer and longer and hitting all monster those surround us. To be honest, I don't want to know what happen to those things because their scream of pain is more than enough to image what actually happen. As he was done, he retracts his sword it its original length.

"Well, it's done at least," say him.

"It's done... but at least warns me before you do it!" I stand up and yell on him, "I can get caught to your attack!"

"...My bad."

"Why you...!"

I really want to complain and yell at him now, but I stop my thought of it as I heard a strange growl come from somewhere. I looks toward the source as I saw the remains of those monsters join together and become a massive new monster!

"What the—"

"Now that's really troublesome," he cut me off, "Not like it matters anyway."

"Not matters!? They becomes one giant freaks and you call it not matters!?"

"Take it easy girl," he try to calm me down, "I happens to face it before so, I know what I need to do."

"And that is...?"

He's turn around his shoulder, left and right before brought his sword on his shoulder. He's looking toward the giant freaks wit smile on his face.

"Get ready for big battle!"

* * *

 **(VS Gigantus Plagiarons) (3** **rd** **POV)**

 **Party member: Noire/Black Heart, Ciel/Azure Heart**

 **Special condition: None**

 **Battle Hint: Ciel had once faced it; he will give a good lead to defeat the enemy**

" **ROARRRR!** "

The giant has charge forward toward those two. Saw that, Noire also getting to battle stance and facing it with Ciel.

"Evade to the side and counter its attack!"

The giant raise it hand and slam it down to where those two stand. Noire and Ciel evade it by jump out to each side of it and land some counter-attacks before jump back to evade another attack from it. Noire takes initiative by fly to its face and trying to attacks it upper side. Meanwhile, Ciel respond to her attack by striking its legs to make sure she wasn't the target.

"Haaaa...!"

Noire lands few slash to its body before kick it and jump back from evading its hand try to grab her. Using another hand, the giant try to attack her but was stopped by Ciel that catch its hand with his extended sword that riled up to its hand and hold its movement.

"Attack its core! The core!"

Heard his command, Noire is looking to the core. After few gaze, she found a strange stone on its head.

"That stone?"

"That one!"

"Alright!"

Noire fly out, ascending to its face while readied her sword. The giant try to do something, but Ciel increase his hold to holding down the giant. It had launched it arm to catch Noire on sky, only for her to evade by fly down near its hand and goes toward the stone. Using all her might, she crashed her sword to the stone and destroys it, making the giant scream in agony. Ciel release his hold and turn his weapon back to original length.

"It's done?" Noire ask Ciel while fly toward him.

"Not yet," he answered, "All I need to finish it down."

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it!"

"Huh?" he seems confused for her words, "Aren't you want to do it?"

"I-it's fine! I'll let you do it!" she look away, "Think this was my kindness for you! Nothing else!"

"...Tsundere."

"What do you say!?"

"No~thing~!" he looks toward the giant, "(It's near the time limit, I must end this now) let's end this!"

Suddenly, surges of azure flame energy rise up from inside of him, making Noire stand back from him. He's raised his sword to sky as the energy engulfing his sword and charges it.

"Your fate," he pointed his sword to the giant and pull it to his back, "had been decided!"

 **{EXECUTION BREAK!}**

He's brought his sword forward as he was thrusting it. The sword extends in incredible speed engulfed by azure flame energy toward the target, the giant chest. The giant try to block the attack, but it's too much for it as its hands was destroyed as the sword thrust directly to its chest and pierce its heart to the back of its body. Not end it all, Ciel take his extended sword back and finish his attacks as the sword come out from the chest that was burned up by azure flame and spread to entire body.

The giant let out final roar before becoming stiff as stone and break down slowly to the ground into large mess of black goo.

 **(Battle end)**

* * *

Ciel and Noire have looking toward the remains of giant. Ciel only stood there silently while Noire only lost on her thought about how she can dispose that smelly goo away before her citizen protest about its smell.

"Hey, what do you—"

Noire stop her words as she saw Ciel suddenly transform back to his original form and fall to the ground. She's worried to what happen to him as she try to checks what happen to him, only to found his body temperature increase beyond normal body's temperature.

"He's burning up!? H-hey! Are you okay!?"

He doesn't respond. Not only his body feels hot, but his breath also become frequent than normal.

"Not good. His condition is not normal. I need to take him back to my place for treatment!" she's trying to brought him by her shoulder, where she found it was hard, "Ugh... You're heavier than you look, you know?"

Using her strength, Noire take him back to her Basilicom. On her mind, she's also thought to asking few more question to him when his condition return to normal. But for now, she needs to treat him.

 **Meanwhile...**

The citizens that Noire and Ciel save were currently running to saver place. However, they were intercepted by other Plagiarons that coming from darkness.

"Kyaa!"

Thinking that they will meet their demise, those citizens had stepping back in horror and despair. Just as one of those monsters want to touch them, it was suddenly pushed back by something that suddenly crushed back to its face. The citizen's looks forward as they saw who had saved them, again.

 ***Kring kring***

Swathed in tight black suit, an unknown figure had standing between citizen and those monsters. His attire consist tight black suit with dark purple line on his side, a strange belt-like device on his waist, a light chest plate with game controller accent on it, some small light armor on some parts and his face covered by mask with large goggles that strangely have red badass-looking eyes on it and a black top that shape looks like typical of anime's male hairstyle. It can be said his attire like a combination of cool and badass fighter.

If not the fact he was riding a bicycle right now.

He gives hand signals to the citizens to escape and they're responding by nodding and go away from location. Of course, it makes the Plagiarons angry and they're trying to attacks him.

The figure only responds by swinging his bike and hit the one that lunge to him, before starting to ride toward those freaks. He's crashing directly to them one by one before raise his bike's front and keeps riding forward, crashed to more of those freaks. He's stop and turns around with swiping to them and destroys some of them. Not to mention that he has run over some of them with his bike.

The figure stops as he presses the button on his belt-like device and activated something on it.

 **{GAME SKILL}**

The energy runs through from his belt to his mask and his bike, charging the front wheel with some sort of energy. He's then start to riding before raise his bike's back wheel while turn to front then using the back wheel to jump up while raise its front wheel that engulf with energy.

 **{ENTHUSIAST CRITICAL STRIKE!}** **{ABOLITION IMPACT!}**

He's swing around in air, creating a vortex of energy that hitting all Plagiarons on site and destroys them. After that, he's just ride off to somewhere and disappears.

 ***Kring kring***

 **And that's the end of "Change Me" chapter. Woah... It takes 4 parts for just 1 chapter? It was very long chapter I wrote off. Anyway, I put some cameo in the end of chapter. Can you guess who is it? Anyway, see you on next chapter!**


	8. Ask me Part 1

**Hello readers! I'm very sorry that take a long time to wait for new chapter. The truth is, recently I have a lot of assignment and college stuff lately so I have very little time to continue my work.**

 **More than that, this chapter will be beginning of new long chapter and like before will be split into different part. Not waiting for long, thank you for following the story and keep reading!**

* * *

 _ **Ask me – part 1 : As the past haunting, the future is seeking**_

 **(Noire POV)**

After what happen before, I bring this man, Ciel to my place for treatment. I don't know what actually happens to him. His body heat up suddenly as if he was in fever. His body temperature is very hot that I end up soaked in sweat too just for bring him.

After I give him some basic treatment, I immediately go to shower to clean my body from sweat. I can't just stay drenching in sweat, right?

In shower, I have thinking for a while about what I will do next. After I treat him to normal, what should I do? The first thing in my mind is asking him questions regarding his well-being, and also how he can be a CPU. Last I remember, there're no records of history or anything told that a man can be a CPU. Even Blanc agrees with me.

"Then who is he?"

Well, I actually can ask Rei as she's very first and oldest ex-CPU around, but it will take time for her to come here as she's currently on Planeptune. I want to ask her that time on video call but she's insists to look this young man by herself. I don't know what her reason is, but I accept it. Now, I had just need to wait until tomorrow.

"Huff... I feel refreshed!"

It's certainly refreshing after you take shower. Then, I dress myself with my daily dress before going to check that young man condition. I just put basic treatment, but I think it's still not enough so I think to bring more fever related medicine even if I don't know the cause of it, yet.

"Hm... I think these are enough," I say as I look toward medicine I just brought, "Then, let's bring it to his room."

I take the medicines and going to his room. As I arrive, I open the door and going inside. In there, I can still see that young man, lay on bed with sweat covered his body. I check his body temperature and... Is his condition become worst!? He's heat up more that I think he's no different than a microwave! How he can still be alive after his body burned out like that!?

I change his towel with new one and place it on his forehead. With his condition like this, I'm sure that he's in no condition to eat up the hard medicine. Even the liquid one is same as he's still unconscious.

" _The only way remaining is..._ " my face suddenly gets heated, " _N-nonono! There's no way I'll do that! Not in million chance!_ "

I look back to him again. His face... sometime showing he was in pain and looks like he had nightmare of sort.

"You're... really hopeless right now, you know?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside Ciel's dream (Ciel POV)**

I'm standing in the middle of city, a destroyed city. Even if I don't know what this city is, somehow... I feel familiar with it.

"This place... it can't be," suddenly I heard a sound from my back, "Who is there!?"

I turn around to see where the sound belongs to. On there, standing a figure, with azure beast-like hairstyle, clawed hands and legs and the face that only show two crimson circles on there. Whoever it is, it seems look at me.

"You're... it can't be—"

I can't finish my word as it suddenly already in front of me. In reflex, I try to jump back but its hand already grasps my neck and lifts me up.

"Gaagh!" I try to get away from it grasp, "Let... me go!"

Using my remaining strength I have before I run out of oxygen, I kick it with my leg and somehow it work as it let me go. As I fall to ground I quickly rolling away from it. I saw a sword stuck on ground and I take it before dashed toward that thing and thrust it body with the sword. Strange... it doesn't give any resisting and just let me to kill it.

"What are— Gaagh!?"

My eyes suddenly blurry for a moment and my vision turn into mosaic. It hurt... it was very hurt when that happens. As my vision return to normal, I was shocked. The thing that I'm killing was replaced by woman with blue-ish silver hair.

"N-no... no way... nononononoNONONONONONO!"

The woman's head move upward as she try to look at me. After I see her full face... something broke inside.

"Why... you do... this...?"

It was her last word before she's falling down to ground. Why... WHY!? WHY THIS HAPPEN!?

"Why am I deserve to gain this!? ANSWER ME!"

I fall to my knee as I shout it with angry yet sad sound. Only a silence I got. Is this really my fate? Is I really can't do anything about it? I deserve it? Just... why?

" _ **It's because of yourself.**_ "

I snapped back from my cry as I turn around and found... me? Why I'm standing there? I was here then why I was there?

" _ **You have gifted with a power, a power that no one able to stand against it, yet why are you scared to use it?**_ "

"That wasn't my choice!" I retort to the other me, "I don't deserve this kind of power! This power... only bring suffering, hatred, sadness, and destruction! I don't want it—"

" _ **Yet you gain it**_ **,** " he cut me off, " _ **You can live in delusion forever. No matter how much you detest it, it will come to you again.**_ "

"I wouldn't accept it!"

" _ **Accept it.**_ "

"I wouldn't admit it!"

" _ **Admit it!**_ "

"This is not my power!"

" _ **NOW IT WAS YOURS! ACCEPT YOUR OWN POWER AND BRING DESTRUCTION TO ANYONE WHO STANDS IN YOUR WAYS!**_ "

 **Back to reality**

"NO!"

"Kyaa!"

I'm awake from my sleep. Is that just a dream? More like a nightmare... but wait, why I got answered by a sound of surprised girl?

I turn my head as I see a girl with black twintal hair standing there with shocking expression. Um... is there something on my face?

"Let me ask," I say to her, "I'm not naked, right?"

"W-what with that question!?" she yells at me, "Ah sorry, forget about it. Anyway, why did you suddenly shouting like that!? I nearly got heart-attack!"

"Did I?" I try to play innocence, "If I did, sorry to scare you like that. It isn't on purpose. I swear."

"I-I know," she just accept it like that, "You have unconscious for few hours and had a fever so I can't blame you."

"I see... wait, fever?" I was confused, "I had a fever before?"

"And not normal one," she sighed, "Seriously, is you a person or a walking microwave..."

"If I was walking microwave," I try to joke, "I would like to have chicken in menu."

"Please don't joking around," she said with serious and annoyed tone.

"Sorry," I say seems half-hearted.

"Forget it," she dismisses the topic, "Anyway, how's your condition?"

"Actually, my body feels fine," I state, "Although, I can still feel sore in some part."

"That mean you're not fully healed," she explain to me, "You need to take more rest."

"I think I should."

"And don't try to escape this time."

"No promise."

"Hm..." she gives signature with her finger, "I'm watching you..."

And with that, she's just leaved me and go out from room. I can go right now, but the sore feeling still not out so I decide to rest for a while.

'To tell the truth, I don't want to stay here too long. I can tell that she will call of other CPU... and her," I thought.

I laying to bed and close my eyes, but not really sleeping. I wait for a while until I heard the door opened a bit and I can feel her watching me by peeking from door. Seriously, I can tell she can do better than that but what she do it right now feels strange... and awkward in another ways around. I have waiting for a while then I can hear faint sound of door closing. Look like she finally leaves me alone this time.

'Let just take a rest... for a while'

 **About 3 hours later**

I open my eyes as I can tell that it's still very early in morning as dark of the outside. I look to the door and I don't see any suspicious movement on door.

'Not like she will watch me all night anyway.'

I rise up from bed and take my belonging that luckily leaves behind on the same room as where I was. Actually, as long as she's not taken my belt then it was okay. This thing is far more precious in my current state than anything else.

'Now... what?'

I check the door and it wasn't locked, but going out from hall is really risky. If I was right this is inside her place, the Basilicom means there will be guards lurking around on patrolling. I check the window and same here, unlocked but my location after going outside will be detected more easily even if this still early morning.

'Only remain is—'

For this kind of building, I can be sure that there will be air ventilation or something like that. I look around the room for a bit until I found what I search for, air ventilation. As I open it, I cough a little because it was really dusty here. For workaholic Goddess like her to leave something minor like this is... well, I can't say anything.

'Better go now or I'll lose my chance.'

I hate to admit but going out without telling is pretty rude, but I can't wait here and be questioned. There is something that needs to leave behind for good. After harden my heart, I climb up to the ventilation and began to crawling inside to found the exit.

* * *

 **About 30 minutes later, on Lastation's outskirt**

After I take my time to escape and the author don't give a shit to write what happen in there **[hoi...],** now I'm already far away from city. Right now I was inside the cave that leads to Lowee. I plan to going there as I have another hideout for rest and planning what I will do now.

"With my probably spectacular escape like that, I wouldn't even surprise that there will be my poster with big 'WANTED' word on there."

I continue my walk inside the cave. It's already deep enough and I feel little dizzy right now so i decide to take a little break.

"Hm..." I inspect my belt, "its need to maintain too. Maybe I'll do it after I reach—"

 **{SHIFT DOWN}**

I stop my word immediately after I sense something dangerous and heading right toward me. I roll down to evade anything that headed to me as I found two energy bullets just passing where I was resting before.

"Who's there!?" I shouting to my expected enemy, "Show yourself!"

Just as I was shouting, someone walks toward me. He is... I can't describe him more than this. A tight black suit, a chest plate that looks like something form game controller, and not forget that mask with big goggles that have eyes that looks intimidating. I can be sure that this person is the one who attack me as there's some kind of device with two barrel on it on his right arm and pointed toward me.

"What's your business with me?"

I try to asking him, but what I get is an unexpected answer. He took the device on his right arm, turn it to opposite before attach it again on his right arm. It also revealed the other side that has some kind of mini chainsaw part.

 **{GIFT IN}**

Next thing I know, he suddenly dash toward me and attack me. I was able to evade his attack but my movement seem sluggish than normally I do. Look like my body isn't healed fully from previous battle.

Due I wasn't on top condition all I can do is evade and blocking his attack. Not kidding, that chainsaw... even if they're smaller than normal chainsaw but I can tell the continuous damage from it is not joke. As I try to evade its next attack, suddenly I feel a stingy pain from my body and make my body loss it balance.

"Damn—Gaagh!"

Last thing I know is that figure attack hit me. Shit! It's hurt like hell! The chainsaw continuously give me series of high speed cutting and I thrown back due pain.

"Tch...!" I touch my wound and it was really painful, "not my best day I can say."

The wound make me nearly lose my conscious but I try to awake until the last. The figure is slowly walking toward me as I see him already standing in front of me. Then, he is turn his device again to its previous form before press an A button that on the device.

 **{INFECTION}**

And last thing I know, he thrust his device directly to my body before pull the trigger, activating something that make me feel really painful before I lost my conscious.

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **POV)**

Ciel has lost his conscious and lying on ground. The figure in black tight suit look to him for while before take out a thing that was a same thing as his device but have some azure color accent on it and place it near Ciel body. He also took out a black colored thing that looks similar to a game cartridge with blank image on it and places it too near his body.

" **Let me see,** " the figure says with statically deep sound, " **can you able to achieve a power that can change the world**."

The figure is turn around, leaving Ciel as he disappears into pixel. As he leave, the black game cartridge-thing shining in limelight before turn it color into azure color and the blank space on it was replaced by an image of countless 0 and 1 with one big word like title: **G.I.G.A. WORLD**.


	9. Ask me Part 2

_**Ask me – part 2 : The Glitchvisor**_

 **(3** **rd** **POV)**

When the sun give it little shine, our Tsundere CPU just have awake from her slumber. Yesterday, after he make sure that young man, Ciel resting and not trying to get away she was dealing with her citizen complains due aftermath of previous battle. Stinky and such, that was complains is. Luckily that she was able to solve that problem, with a cost of her share is dropped a little.

"Un~~~" she stretch a little, "Morning uh? I want to rest a little more but CPU job doesn't waiting. Hah... what a day..."

After Noire clean up her bed, she take shower before dressing herself for a new day waiting for her.

"I should check him too. He maybe already awake," she says as she walking there, "with his condition before, I doubt he can go out easily."

Sadly, her words will betray her soon. She was in front of his room where Ciel is resting before. Just as she wants to touch the doorknob, she suddenly has bad feeling about it.

"N-no way! There's a guard patrolling inside and outside as well. There's no way he can escape if he want to."

Well, her words are really will kill her now. She's readied herself as she touch the doorknob and open the door. And the scene she saw isn't what she expected.

An empty room with a strangely tidied bed and opened air ventilation.

"W-WHY THIS IS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEE!"

She's suddenly transformed and flies out from the room with very angry aura around her.

"That man..." she trembling in anger, "when I found him, I'll chain him up!"

 **Meanwhile... (Ciel POV)**

"Ugh..."

I woke up after what happen before. Brr... somehow my back trembling due something... Shit! Whatever that person does is still hurt as hell!

"Dammit. Why he suddenly attacking me like that," he rub my head, "I know I have pissed off some guys but not as far as they want to attack me out of blue like that."

Just I want to stand up, my hand touching something. I look toward my hand and find something.

"What... is this..."

I take the thing that I touch with my hand. It was the same thing or should I say, a weapon device that person use to me! Well, the color is different but I'm sure that was the same thing. The rectangular shape device with each side angle is sharpen a little with left side have this mini chain saw when the right side have a two short barrel-like turret. One that pretty strange about this device is there're buttons, one each side with left one have B button when the right one have A button. And also, it has screen in the middle and this... slot on the side to insert something.

"And this..."

I almost forgot that there's another thing beside that device. A small hand-size thing that looks similar to game cartridge. On that thing, there's a image on the cover with countless 0 and 1 with big word **G.I.G.A. WORLD** on it. Really, this thing is stranger than the device.

'I can feel strange power from it. Ah, no matter though.'

I put it in my jacket and standing up now. I inspect the device once again to see it as I found it name on its back.

"Glitch...visor, Glitchvisor is it? A very strange name indeed."

When I still inspect it, I heard a growling sound. As I look toward the source, I found two Plagiarons standing there and looking toward me. Really? They come from all the time in here, near me? Very stupid. It's just like they're asking for death.

"And very coincidence too I have new toy here," I look toward the Glitchvisor, "Let's test this baby out," I say when I put it on my hand.

 **{BLAST DOWN}**

When I put it on my hand, it generates a handle for my hand to grip on it. From the way it facing, it seems in gun mode or something.

"Then the long range attack then!"

I'm aiming toward those Plagiarons and just like I was command it to shot, it suddenly release several beam bullets from the barrel and hitting them. They're seemed look in pain just by get hit from it.

"Wow... I guess I shouldn't underestimate the firepower from this thing."

When I just surprised by my new toy, I sense that they're still alive from that attacks and looks like ready to attack me.

"Let test the other way around."

If I remember, that person switch the side when use it as weapon. Then, this thing as well has same function like his. So, I take it out from the grip, switch the side before put it in again.

 **{CARNAGE IN}**

And the chainsaw activated. Just from my hand I can feel how much the engine power from it. It feels like holding normal big size chainsaw with one hand. Normal person will break their hand in one swing; luckily I'm not a "normal" person.

"Let's see how you guys handle this thing!"

I rush out toward them with the chainsaw ready to slice anything it touch. One of those Plagiarons got closer to me and tries to swipe me with its claw hands. I evade it attack and delivered clean slice with my weapon. And then there is silence.

'Strange...'

Very strange. There're no scream or anything. Did I get it? I turn back and found that monster already sliced into two, and really clean slice. How can a chainsaw make a clean slice!? Last I remember, chainsaw if not use properly will make a mess cut or not straight cut, and I was sure that I just use it by swing it.

'No time for think about it. Another one—"

Just right in time. I sense the other one just want to hit me and I stop it by thrust the chainsaw deep to its body.

"I wonder what those button use for..."

My curiosity take me as I press the A button. Suddenly, the chainsaw had become more energetic and messing the inside of the monster. With my strength, I lift the body with the chainsaw but the body slowly falling down again as it was sliced into two. I saw the remains of that monster that very messy right now.

"Now that's how the chainsaw is," suddenly I feel my right hand become numb, "damn, this thing is really hard to control."

Remembering how that mysterious person using it without burden, I can say he was really strong. But with his power, why he doesn't finish me? Did he have grudge on me? Or—

'He has another motive...'

This device... he left it with me with the other item. I can't say that now I was curious about it.

"Someone there!?"

Shit! Is that Lastation patrol!? I know that CPUs already in friendly status but they still keep this patrol in case wild monster or other thing makes mess with their nation. And now one of them in here in very wrong time. Great...

'Go first, think later.'

First thing I don't want to deal right now is being questioned by anyone related to nation. And with my spectacular escape before, I can tell that Tsundere CPU would really piss off when she found out.

 **In Lowee (3** **rd** **POV)**

Blanc just finishes her works and taking a rest by walking through the city. She do it so she can know better how is her people wanted from close and give more better contribution to her citizen. After few minutes walking, she's deciding to rest by buying a warm green tea and few dangos.

"A peace is also good for sometimes."

After the cases of those strange monsters terrorizing her citizen, she almost has no rest on her work. Not only that, few citizens are reported to be missing and she's still don't have lead of their whereabouts.

'Maybe Noire have some clue about it,' she thought, 'that young man she meets... she told me that he have some information about those monsters.'

Plagiarons, kill peoples to replace them for unknown motive. That was she got from her.

'If what she says that those freaks can turn their shape into someone, even to CPU, they're really a threat for us.'

She takes a sip of her tea as she look into the photo she get from Noire, the photo of that man, Ciel if she not mistaken. When she looks to it for few minutes, she remembers something.

"I think I know him, or rather I have met him somewhere. But where? And when?"

She takes another sip again while lowering the photo, only to split out the drink in her mouth outside. She look again to the photo and the person she just she. She do it few times until she confirm that was the person in photo.

"How can he be here!? Is he still in Lastation right now!?"

Now she was remembering about what Noire said to her. This man, Ciel tend to escape and run away if people try to seek something from him. Noire just lucky that she can make him "cooperate" if that what she says.

"Hm?" she look at him, "He's looking around. Did he looking for something?"

Then she saw him moving again to somewhere. Knowing that he's here mean he was run away from Lastation, she can't let the chance go away like that.

"I can know more about it, directly from the source."

As she decide, Blanc finish her things before stalking Ciel to know where he heading. It was a quite difficult stalking due he continuous use non-normal route so it hard to her to follow him. It almost like he knows that he was followed and try to get away from his pursuer. But Blanc doesn't give up until finally he was stopping on a location.

'Finally,' Blanc thought while panting, 'he finally stops. But why he stops here? There's nothing here except tree and snow.'

Their location, are in some snow field with forest tree surrounded them. There is nothing that can be say worth to look except some wild animal or monsters that pass by.

Ciel suddenly look around, forcing Blanc to hide behind the tree so she wouldn't caught by him. He was doing it for while until he nodding himself and proceeds to looking for something on the ground. Blanc who got curious takes a peek to seeing what he tries to find. Then, he was stop like he was found something he seek and not long after that, a strange sound heard by her and then there's small earthquake happening.

"W-what happen!?"

Blanc got concerned and forgets about the young man as she tries to looking the source. Seeing the earthquake stop, she turns toward Ciel location but found out that he wasn't there anymore.

"W-where is he!? He was there a few second ago!"

Blanc is coming to where she saw Ciel standing by. From what he just thought, he suddenly disappears right after that earthquake happen. She doesn't know what the cause, but there's no way that he can suddenly disappear like that just because she don't look for him for few seconds.

"Dam**t... Maybe he knows I follow him so he uses that earthquake as distraction," she concludes, "Hah... I'll look for him later. Maybe I'll meet him again soon."

After that, she leaves that place. Unknown for her, the person she's talking about is listening to her from very close range—

On underground.

"Phew..." he sighs in relief, "I have feeling someone tailing me, but I don't expecting to be CPU herself."

Ciel is on underground, or more like secret hideout, hidden under the ground with only him that knows how to get in or out from there. Why he have something like that? Very first thing that Ciel doesn't have that much money to have his own house or renting an apartment. Second is... he don't like crowd or people due some reason. Yes, he can speak normally with people, but he prefers to stay away as much as possible from people unless it was necessary.

After checking everything was clear, he going down until he found a large area like a room, with a lot of things reside it. A worktable and tools scattering on ground indicate that this place is more or less his workshop.

"Well... Lastation is out of list now," he takes a roll of paper from bench, "let's re-planning the whole thing."

He has opened the paper roll and reveals it was a map, a whole map of Gamindustri, Ultradimension's Gamindustri at least.

"Let's see," he looks on map, "I found some of them in a dungeon near Planeptune," he mark it with x symbol, "then recently they're pop out on Lastation," he mark it again, "Their move seen very unorganized, almost it like they're forced to terrorizing people and such. It was a smart move for creature that only knows to eat and survive."

He was thinking every possibilities about what the reason they're become very active recently. The possible thing he can though that someone was controlling them from background, but it was very plausible. As far as he knows, Plagiarons never takes someone else order. They're only following their so called "leader of pack" that rarely come outside and mostly stay on their nest. Their leader order is their top priority so isn't possible to control them, unless—

"Someone is smart enough to threat the leader and make them follow their order," he though, "but who? Seven Sages is not bad anymore, those two mobile app troublemakers are busy on their own place (I don't know what the meaning "busy" is same "busy" as people say) and there're no bad people come from Hyperdimension, at least not in catastrophe scale."

Ciel try to figure out, but there aren't any certainly about it. He feels tired so he had sitting on chair and relaxes for a while. Then, he remembers about two things he brought from before.

"This thing," he takes out the Glitchvisor, "is a very powerful weapon and it's also full of mystery. But what about this thing?"

He takes out the game-cartridge thing he get together with Glitchvisor. He wonder about that thing so he inspect it for a while.

"Hm... **G.I.G.A. WORLD**. Is that this thing name? Or it's just a title on this thing?"

When he was inspecting it, he found a small button on its side. Because he was curious, he presses the button.

 **{G.I.G.A WORLD}**

Suddenly, an energy-like area is come out from his feet and extending to everywhere. He got a bad feeling as he pressing the button again and the area is disappearing immediately.

"What... is that?"

He doesn't know what happen as he left dumbfounded. He wants to inspect more about this thing, but he got a headache and felt tired suddenly.

"Ah right. My body isn't recover fully from before," he sighed, "better take some rest."

He walks toward bed in other room and laying there. He thinks there're so much happen since he meets with her again. But no matter happen—

"No matter happen... I can't face her now. I can't..."

Then, his mind fall into darkness, wait for light of to again when he wakes up.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter. Also, previously one of review asking me if there will be OC submission in this story. Well... it is! So, anyone who like to submit OC's can put it in this format:**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Race: (CPU, Maker, Human, anything that possible in Neptunia world)**_

 _ **Appearance: (if that character have another form, please put their appearance too)**_

 _ **Bio: (Put it as short as possible. Max one paragraph)**_

 _ **Power: (No OP please)**_

 _ **Etc: (anything you want to put as extra information)**_

 **Okay, that's all. Even if I put an OC submission, those character you're submit wouldn't appear until the story reach second arc (or I find it interesting to be put right now). Anyway, thanks for reading. See you in next chapter. Asharoth (press a button) AWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! (blast off to the star)**


End file.
